Alteration
by Atarious
Summary: Gods? Angels? Demons? Magic? Let's start small. How about some aliens. Raditz comes to Earth in search of Goku but what happens when the world finds out? What if Krillin and Roshi went with Piccolo and Goku to fight? What if Goku had more than one kid? And what's this about Gohan being sent into space. Find out here, on Alteration. OC's will be involved, as well as side stories.
1. First Encounter

First real fanfic so I plan on keeping to my story but if anyone thinks of any ideas while reading just leave a comment.

""- Speaking

''- Thinking

Chapter One: First Encounter

* * *

It was a sunny day, honestly, it couldn't be in better condition than it was and most kids would be spending their time with their friends, playing some games, just having the best time of their lives. But not Gohan, him he was running for his life at the moment. Fleeing some town he couldn't properly pronounce, running with random people he hardly knew in a direction he couldn't care for. Obviously, somethings wrong here.

In order to readily understand this, you have to go back a few months, 6 to be precise and the story doesn't exactly go up the hill from there.

* * *

Age 761- 6 Months Ago

"Please Chichi, you have to let me take Gohan with me. He's hardly even left the front yard and when he does it's just to train with me. You have to let him come with me to Kame House, let him socialize a little." Goku begged for the hundredth time this morning in what seemed to be a losing battle with his wife.

"No Goku! I don't want Gohan to be influenced by that perverted old man!" Chichi yelled back while holding a frying pan threateningly in her hand.

"Come on Chichi, I'm sure Master Roshi won't say anything like that while Gohan's around… I think? And besides Gohan has to meet other people. He can't just know you and me for the rest of his life. And meeting people will be good for him." Goku countered, trying his best to let Gohan go with him to see his friends he hasn't seen in over 5 years.

"No means no Goku! Why can't you just accept that? I haven't seen you like this since you begged me to let Gohan train with you. Why is this so important to you?" Chichi asked with a questioned look while lowering her frying pan ever so slightly.

"Because Chichi, these are my friends and I think Gohan should meet them. Even if it is only for a few hours." Goku said with a dejected look in his eyes.

Had Chichi been anyone else they might have given in, but not her. She then steeled herself to finally end the argument. If it weren't for an unexpected voice.

"Are you sure I can't go with dad, mom? I'll be on my best behavior and I won't even touch anything if that's what you want. Pretty please!" A little boy in a light orange training gi with a small hat upon his head said with pleading eyes.

One look, just one look into her little boy's eyes and she just couldn't say no. No matter how she resolved herself she just couldn't resist giving in.

"Are you sure you want to go Gohan, it can be pretty scary out there?" She said using the last of her resolve in this one question.

"I'm sure mom, it'll be fun," Gohan said with a smile that could brighten her day no matter how cloudy it truly was. And just like that, the argument was over.

"Well fine. If you really feel this strongly about it I won't stop you, but I want you both back by the time I finish dinner." Chichi said with a sigh, lowering her hand with the frying pan in order to fold her arms.

"Of course we'll be back by dinner time. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Goku said with a smile that seemed a little too happy at the idea of dinner.

" Ooh-ooh! Can I go? Do I want to meet dads friends too? If Gohan can go I should be able to go too, right?" A loud voice was heard coming from the living room.

Shortly after a young girl, no older than Gohan walked into the kitchen. She wore a blue Cheongsam dress, much like her mother and a hat very similar to Gohan's in that it held a small orange orb but with 3 stars instead of 4 like her brothers.

Chichi, knowing that if she even looked into her daughter's eyes would be utter defeat opted to look towards something in the distance in order to once again steal her resolve and not give in a second time today.

"No, you will not little missie. It's bad enough that Gohan's going and I will not let you meet that dirty old man. Absolutely not."Chichi said still looked off into the distance in order to not be affected by the eyes that bore into her at that very moment.

"But that's not fair! Gohan's only 5 minutes older than me and he can go?" The little Son girl said losing her temper along the way.

"I will not have you talking to me like that young lady! And I'm only letting him go because he has been studying diligently every day, unlike a little girl who's name shall not be mentioned." Chichi said with only a half-truth. If it was her choice she wouldn't let either of her children go with Goku to see his friends, but she had already seen the look in her son's eyes so that was out of the window. But she absolutely will not let her daughter meet the pervert that lived on that island.

"So your saying I can go if I do all my homework? Fine then, I'll get started on it right now and next time dad leaves it will be just me and him." She said quickly exiting the kitchen heading up the stairs to quickly finish all the work she never bothered to complete or even bother to look at.

Chichi had no time to tell her daughter otherwise before the little rugrat was already out of sight.

Turning towards her husband and son she started again, "Well! Don't just stand around all day! Get going before I change my mind!" She said still annoyed by her daughter's actions.

"Of course Chichi. Hah-ha, come on Gohan sets get going before lunchtime and you have met my old friend Krillin." Goku said with a smile while carrying his son out the kitchen door and onto the grassy field around there dome shaped house.

"Nimbus!" Goku called to the sky and saw a small yellow cloud flying towards them at top speed.

"Hold on dad. I want to say bye to Icarus before we go." Gohan quickly said jumping off his father's shoulder running into the woods by there house and emerging with a purple dragon in tow.

"Hurry Gohan. If your mother sees you with him again she might not let you go after all." Goku said as the yellow cloud arrived in front him, waiting to fly off again.

"Alright, I'm ready," Gohan said returning with what seemed to be drool all over his face and clothes, yet somehow seemed to not notice.

"Did you say goodbye to your mother and sister already?" Goku asked as Gohan jumped onto the hovering cloud.

"I almost forgot! Bye mom, bye Chaya! I see you when I get back." Gohan said as he and Goku blasted off towards Kame House. Unbeknownst to them, little Chaya was not one to be left out especially if her brother was somehow involved.

"You just wait for Gohan. Your not gonna get all the fun." Chaya said as she eyed the little dragon trotting towards the woods. "Just you wait."

* * *

South of East City

Same Time

A farmer no older than 40 was going about his business as he would every other day, or at least he was supposed to be. In reality, the man was neglecting his work and was laid out on the back of his pick up truck with no worries at all. Until…

CRASH!

"Wha-what was that." The farmer asked as he shot up looking about his surroundings and noticed as steam seemed to be rising from a crevice that, to his knowledge, wasn't there beforehand.

"Was that a meteor?" The farmer said not taking his eyes from the rising steam.

'It's a meteor! It has to be, couldn't be nothing thing else! I could get big bucks for that, right? I could really use some more cash, especially after what Jenny said about me spending money on useless stuff.' John reasoned in his head.

Jumping off the back of the truck he readied himself for the money he was sure that Kami had sent him. Getting to the driver's side he quickly drove off towards the crater without even closing the door. Once he reached the crater in question he jumped out of the truck with the speed you wouldn't believe an overweight man could possess, yet there he stood feet away from the steaming crater, shotgun in hand because honestly, he was a redneck at heart.

"It's Unbelievable…" John said in complete astonishment… for about 5 seconds. That was how long it took for 'complete and utter astonishment' to move to a more appropriate 'I just shit myself' face.

First a foot, then a leg, followed by a hand, and then every other appendage the alien-possessed. Yup, not a meteor.

The farmer then started to reason with himself, listing the Pros and Cons of the situation. Pro- he just discovered an alien species that could land him in the history books. Con- not a meteor and now he had a big hole in the center of his field. Pro- he never really liked farming anyway and he could probably retire early if he played his cards right. Con- and worst of all, it could be hostile and it was just the first of many alien invaders coming to conquer their world! Nah.

The farmer, of course, was still daydreaming as the saiyan readied himself to look for his brother only to find that the inhabitants were still there, no, they weren't just where they were thriving. They had a low power level yet here they were, mocking him with their very existence. He then looked forwards only to realize that one such inhabitant was in his presence. With anger evident in his features, he fazes into existence right in front of the man.

The farmer had finally come out of his inner monologue only to be scared shitless once again as a face that showed nothing but anger appeared out of the seemingly thin air. The farmer was so scared his face seemed to not realize the emotions running through the man's mind. John noticing this decided to take full advantage to try and seem calm and try to talk the alien.

"H-hello, m-my name i-is J-John and wh-what's your name? John stuttered as he was panicking on the inside. 'Did I really just ask that? I sounded like a single 40-year-old virgin at the late night bar trying to ask a girl for her number and failing miserably.' John though.

John then backed up in order to give the man? Alien? Alien-man? Some room only to find that the alien, alien-man? Whatever! Seemed to be following him with every movement he made. The farmer was now visibly shaking because the thing did not want to give him some space.

Pulling his shotgun out the farmer then found his nerve. "You back the fuck up! I ain't kidding! I will shoot you dead, I don't care if your a man, machine, or Martian! You don't mess with me!"

Then the most peculiar thing occurred, at least for the farmer. It spoke and not none of that crazy mumbo-jumbo he expected, no it spoke honestly the Kami English. He would have found it cool had the alien said just about anything besides that it did.

"A Martian! Oh, that's rich! I've killed one of those before and I can assure you... your much easier prey." The saiyan said with obvious hostility.

And like a flick of a switch Johns face seemed to finally show the emotions the farmer truly felt. Horror, that's what could best describe it and it was plastered all over his face as chills ran up and down his body.

He was trembling all over. His knees were weak, palms were sweaty. Had he not have been shaken already the sudden sound of his gun going off most definitely would. As his finger had unconsciously pulled the trigger. The farmer quite honestly would have been fine had everything ended there… but it didn't.

"Did you really think this p-shooter could harm me? Me Raditz, conquer of several worlds would be brought down by an insect in the weakest quadrant known to the intergalactic trade system! No!" Raditz said as he flicked the bullet back at the farmer who still could not believe what his eyes were showing him.

And there old John laid, as the Saiyan took to the skies, as he slowly bled to death. Except he didn't.

"And she through a bulletproof vest was a stupid idea! Well, guess what Jenny, who's stupid now?!" He said out loud with pain obvious in his feature. He slowly reached into his pocket and dialed two numbers, Emergency 611 and another of equal importance.

"Hello, this is Aria to whom am I speaking to?"A secretary said as she was accustomed to speaking in a calm demeanor.

"This is John and I would like you to connect me to my nephew, Jimmy Firecracker."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Well there's chapter one and I hope you like it because I can see this going somewhere. If you guys see anything you think might improve the story or that doesn't make any sense just leave a comment or something. Oh, and buy the way, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon Ball GT, have a good day!


	2. Earth's Might

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon Ball GT.

Have fun reading!

 **Earths Might**

* * *

 **KAME HOUSE**

"You're a dad! When did his happen? With who? Sorry, the silly question he's from Chichi right, right Goku?" Bulma said in a hurried voice as she just wanted her questions answered already.

"Um-yeah, I'm a dad and Gohan's about four years old so, yeah about that time and I'm still with Chichi if that helps," Goku said trying to remember all of the questions Bulma just blurted out on him.

"So his names Gohan, huh. Just like your grandpa, he would be so proud." Roshi said giving his two-cents from the beach chair he was currently laying on.

"Wow Goku, a kid already huh. Does he train with you?" Krillin said coming out of the front door with drinks.

"Yeah, he does! We train like you wouldn't believe. I tell you Krillin he's something else. I wonder if his sister is the same way? Can you believe that Chichi doesn't want Gohan to become a Martial Artist and instead this thing called an sc-scholar? I just don't see the point of it." Goku said as he placed Gohan down on the sand and began to stretch his stiff muscles.

"Hold on Goku. You have a daughter too! Just how many kids do you have?" Krillin said, now realizing what Goku just said.

"Yeah, there twins actually. Just the two, little Gohan and Chaya. Why do you ask Krillin?" Goku said with a confused look on his face.

"No offense Goku. But I didn't really think you would have a kid so young, and two at that. Not saying it's a bad thing, but you know." Bulma said with an astonished look on her face.

"Well, I am," Goku said with a grin, seeming to not notice the disbelief in her voice.

"So where's the other one anyway? Little Chaya I believe, correct." Roshi said now standing by Bulma with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, Roshi. Chichi said something about not letting her daughter meet an old pervert." Goku said still smiling while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, is that so," Roshi said with disbelief in his a voice.

"I don't think he'd go that far," Bulma said after thinking a little.

"Thanks, Bulma! I knew I could count on you." Roshi said while simultaneously squeezing her whole butt with his right hand.

Roshi was soon implanted into the sand with Bulma fuming beside him. Immediately after everyone started laughing due to the familiarity of the situation, even Gohan was laughing into his hand.

"So little man, I'm Krillin. It's nice to meet ya." Krillin said extending his hand towards the young boy with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Krillin, my names Gohan." Gohan expressed as he too reached out with his hand to meet Krillin's and shake it.

After introducing himself to Krillin he continued to Bulma, Master Roshi, and even Turtle. Goku would have been absolutely ecstatic if it weren't for the sudden high energy he felt heading straight towards them. And within a matter of seconds there it was, in front of him mear feat away.

"So we finally meet. You've grown. But I still recognized you Kakarot. You look just like our father." The sudden uninvited guest said without warning.

"Who is this guy? Do you know him Goku?" Krillin said while looking up at his longtime friend.

"Goku? It that what they call you? Well, no matter. What I want to know is why the inhabitants are still here!" The saiyan demanded more than asked.

"I don't know who you are but I'd leave if I were you!" Goku said trying not to sound intimidated by the new arrival.

"That hurts Kakarot, after all, we are brothers," Raditz said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Piccolo, who had encountered the space warrior first could not believe what he was hearing, no one could for that matter. And the situation only got worse as the man delivered a devastating blow to Goku that brought Earth's greatest protractor to his knees. Shortly after the alien grabbed a small boy, who Piccolo believed to be Goku's spawn, and took off heading north. Now was the time show himself.

"It's a suicide mission if you go alone," Piccolo said now showing himself.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here." Goku said wincing from the pain of the attack his brother had dealt him.

"Me? I want him dead. And it's obvious you don't stand a chance against him in combat. You won't even last a minute." Piccolo said stating his reasons.

"You must have realized by now. That he isn't an opponent neither you nor I can take on alone. However… if we all team up there is the slightest chance that we can defeat him." Piccolo announced gaining everyone's full attention.

"Yes, you may be correct. But what's in it for you?" Roshi said making his presence known.

"Don't get me wrong. I could care less if Goku's little brat lives or dies. But this Raditz is going to get in the way of my world domination, and I can't have that now can I." Piccolo said with a grin.

"Then what's the plan. How are we going to do this?" Krillin asked after retrieving the radar from Bulma.

"I can't let you go Krillin. You've already died once and Shenron can't bring people back from the dead twice." Goku said trying not to let his best friends risk his life.

"No Goku. I can't let you do this alone. Not even if Piccolo's there, no, especially because Piccolo is there. I just won't let my friend fight alone." Krillin said with determination in his voice.

"I'm coming too. A master should never outlive his pupil and that ain't changing today!" Master Roshi said tightening his grip on his staff.

"Alright then. If you guys are really that set on this, I won't stop you."Goku said facing the direction his brother went in.

"Let's Go!"

* * *

 **Raditz Crash Cite**

"Now let me ask you again, your sure that it was an alien that landed here right… and not just a piece of a space junk?" Jimmy Firecracker asks staring at his uncle. "For the last time, it was an alien, it crashed, and it shot me!" John FireCracker yells at his nephew before being hauled off in an Ambulance.

"I hope you're right because I don't think I'd keep my job after this if it isn't." Jimmy Firecracker says while wondering if calling the army was overkill. "Here's your microphone sir." Jimmy Firecracker assistant and camera girl, Rebecca Bomb said as she handed him his microphone. Thanking her Jimmy FireCracker turns to the camera waiting for the sign to start.

Moments later Rebecca signaled the 'ok' and Jimmy starts, "This is Jimmy FireCracker here reporting to you from a farm just west of East City. I am here today to show you what might just be a historical event, as just behind me is what is believed to be an alien space pod of some kind." Jimmy then steps aside as the camera zooms into the crater where the space pod rested.

"As you can see it seems to be only big enough to contain one person." Jimmy speculates as the camera once again zooms towards the space pod only this time to get a visual on the inside of the pod.

"We have reason to believe that the extraterrestrial is humanoid and wield a lot of power. However, we do not suggest you approach the individual as it has been shown to be hostile." Jimmy Firecracker states with high tension in the air.

"Just this morning we were called in by a local farmer who had been severely wounded by the alien. That every farmer has been hauled off the hospital moments before this live broadcast, but not before giving us details of the event that transpired here today." Jimmy Firecracker announces in his professional tone of voice.

"The alien was seen to have worn an outfit akin to armor made of unspecified material. The armor was brown and black in color as well as a brown fuzzy like a belt, the armor seemed to cover the alien's chest, shoulders, thigh, and groin area." Jimmy only stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "The alien itself was tall with an unspecified height and was very muscular in build. The alien also had an unidentified object located on its left ear, and unkempt long hair spanning to the back of the knee in length, it should be noted that while it does possess long hair it is believed to be male in gender."

Turning to a small puddle of blood yards way Jimmy began retelling the event between his uncle and the alien or at least what he was told. "Here is the spot the local farmer was nearly gunned down as the alien had somehow stolen the farmers gun and shot the poor man before throwing the gun at the farmer who had only tried to negotiate with the alien peacefully. Taking the gun the farmer retaliated by firing a second round at the alien. Miraculously the alien was unaffected by the bullet that had hit the Alien square in the face.

The camera then turns toward an army that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "This…" Jimmy states, a point behind himself. "... is the Kings army that was stationed within the East Capital. I have taken it upon myself to call both the army and King himself to deal with what may very well be the start of an alien invasion. Unfortunately, the king could not make it due to the danger of the situation" He states with the camera showing rows of tanks, trucks, fighter jets, and people all dressed in their army attire ready for com-"

" BOOM " " BOOM " " BOOM "

" I-It would appear that the army ha-has began to fire rounds to the south for an unknown reason," Jimmy shouts as he and Rebecca begin to run for cover. Suddenly projectiles begin bombarding the area effectively destroying most of the army's vehicles and even killing some of the army's men and women before they could get away.

" Kaboom " " Kaboom " " Kaboom "

Jumping into a newly made hole Jimmy and Rebecca take cover just in time as a large piece of metal covers the hole effectively hiding them but also trapping them within the crevice. Moments later all sound seemed to have ceased only for it to replaced by loud yells. Jimmy has found a slight opening, calls Rebecca over to witness the events unfold before them. Rebecca upon seeing the opening sticks the camera through until it was out then pushed it over slightly to the right in order to see what was in front of them.

"I-It would appear ladies and gentlemen t-that the alien previously mentioned ha-has returned after nearly completely decimating the area with what would appear to be a small child. The child seems to be no older than fi-five years of age and is yelling and saying words that this reporter can not y-yet comprehend as the child appears frightened yet angered by the alien." Jimmy Firecracker says in a hush and frightened voice into his microphone that somehow survived the barrage of ki blasts.

"U-Upon closer inspection the child would seem to possess a T-tail, a trait most uncommon i-if common at all." Jimmy stops as he sees the alien suddenly throw the boy who had punched it in the face into his space pod effectively knocking him out as it closed upon the child's entry when Goku and Z-Fighter arrive.

"More people have arrived!? Could they be here to challenge the alien, or join him." Jimmy Firecracker said in a very timorous voice.

"Rebecca is it possible to pick up the words those fighters are saying?" Jimmy asked turning to his camera girl.

"I think so but you're going to have to be really quiet for us to hear them," Rebecca responded.

"Alright, then ladies and gentlemen. In order to understand the situation unfolding before us I Jimmy FireCracker will not speak for the duration of this live broadcast." Jimmy said now putting his full attention on the situation.

"What the hell have you come here for, you and your little social group," Raditz said in with grit.

"It's obvious ain't it!? To take back my son!" Goku said with anger.

"Are you saying that even though you're a saiyan you won't join our group?" Raditz said checking to be sure of his brother's betrayal.

"That's what I said," Goku responded without hesitation.

"Even if it means disobeying your own brother? Raditz said in the offense.

"No brother of mine would do something so corrupt!" Goku said in distaste.

"Yeah! Your no brother of Goku's. He's too good to be related to you." Krillin said as he finished taking off his weighted clothes.

"Really know I expected better of you Kakarot. How can a Saiyan be such a fool? And you don't honestly believe that even you four can defeat me…?"Raditz said being cut off.

"Enough of this worthless drivel," Piccolo said taking his cap, turban, and cape off.

"It's been so long since I felt this light," Piccolo spoke as he popped his neck.

"You too huh. Well, I'm just glad that this time you're on my side." Goku said as he too placed his weighted clothes aside.

"Well know that everyone's ready… let's get it on!" Roshi said buffing up to his maximum and charging at Raditz with his staff in hand.

As Master Roshi charged at Raditz as both Goku and Krillin ran just behind Roshi to ensure that Raditz wouldn't attack from the sides. Piccolo just hung back as the fighters of Kame fought.

Suddenly Raditz appeared behind both Goku and Krillin striking than from behind, leaving Roshi open for assault. Raditz swung his fist towards Roshi but it didn't connect as Roshi had parred with his staff.

"I might not have as much strength as my students but I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Roshi voiced as he poked Raditz in the eye unguarded by his scooter.

"Son of a…" Raditz said dropping his guard.

Instantly Piccolo jumped into the fight taking advantage of the opening. Sticking both hands before him Piccolo gathered his ki and firing it.

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" Raditz was propelled back as the force of the wave had taken him by surprise causing him to be launched directly towards Krillin.

Krillin having had seen Raditz coming fired his own ki blast him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin yelled forcing as much energy as he could into the energy wave. An explosion was seen as Krillin's Kamehameha struck Raditz.

No one moved as they were certain that Raditz would be up again in a matter of seconds.

"If you all can work like that… at least you'll live for a few more minutes." Raditz announced rising above the dust and debris with only minor scuff marks.

"How about I let you in on something good before you die. Two others Saiyans that are on there way now possess even greater battle power than even myself. One year. Yes, one year they will arrive." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Fool had only you listened before you might have lived Kakarot. But now you'll die like all the other insects on this planet!" Raditz declared.

"So even if we succeed in striking you down… we would still have to face two other Saiyans with even greater power than you." Piccolo summed.

"You've got to be kidding. There's just no way." Krillin said dejectedly.

"Don't lose hope Krillin. We still have this one to worry about so stand firm." Master Roshi said still in his maximum.

"Yeah but I wish we hadn't heard that," Krillin said sliding back into his fighting stance.

"You've got to be pretty excited, huh, Goku," Piccolo uttered as his eyes never left Raditz.

"Sorry, but not this time. I'm so scared I'm trembling." Goku said as he truly was trembling.

"Never mind me though! Where's my son? Where have you hidden him!?" Goku yelled towards his brother.

"I haven't ridden him. I just locked him up because the little brat dared to strike me. He's in the hole behind me." Raditz said as watched his brother lift off the ground.

"Just hold on Gohan! Daddy's going to rescue you!" Goku shouted.

"Don't bother. The little things knocked out. And besides, there's no way you can save him. Not if you die first?" Raditz hollered with laughter.

"Well, we won't know until we try," Goku said as everyone's aura flared as they simultaneously attacked in a group.

Piccolo was the first to engage Raditz with a right hook to the jaw followed by jump kick. Raditz blocked and countered all of Piccolo's attacks as Goku, Krillin and Roshi joined in. Even with there combined efforts, no one was able to land a single successful blow. They were all forced to the ground as Raditz had caused the air to reverse striking everyone. The Raditz ascended to the air as all the warriors took to the skies in order to engage the enemy once more. Only Roshi and Krillin made it as Raditz had fired a pink ki blast with both hands towards Goku and Piccolo.

As Krillin and Master Roshi once again engaged Raditz, Goku and Piccolo landed on the ground shacked from the attack and its destructive capabilities.

"Damn it. Are you okay with Piccolo!" Goku said turning towards Piccolo.

"Guhh, don't worry about it. I'll manage with this." Piccolo said as he held the stump that was once his arm.

Suddenly both Krillin and Roshi smashed into the ground as Raditz landed on the ground with his arms folded.

"Well, would you look at that. Ones at death's door already. Fuhaha" Raditz said laughing.

"Sorry, Goku couldn't hold him for too long…" Krillin said out of breath.

"He's just too strong to fight hand to hand," Roshi said rising from the ground.

"Does anyone have any new secret techniques? Piccolo said releasing his grip on his lost arm.

"Sorry, no dice."

"Can't say I do."

"The last one I made took me 50 years to master, so no."

"Keh… To have to reveal my hand now. Well, I've been training hard in order to develop something new."

"Are you for real!?" Krillin voiced he is surprising.

"Are you sure you can do it without your left arm gone?" Roshi asked staring at the missing limb.

"Yeah. That should be no problem. But the technique takes some time in order to build up enough ki. While I'm doing that, you guys fight him by yourselves and draw his attention." Piccolo said staring ahead.

"Are you sure this technique will work against him?" Goku asked

"Maybe. If this doesn't work then we stand no chance against him. You know I was saving this in order to kill you." Piccolo said glancing at Goku.

"Yet here we are. Heck, it might even save my life." Goku said chuckling.

"How ironic," Krillin said chuckling too.

"Don't worry your next Goku, maybe even you too badly," Piccolo said effectively shutting Krillin up.

"Let's save all that for later, I don't know how long I can continue like this." Master Roshi said as his muscles started to shake and tremble.

"Just hang on until I fire my technique," Piccolo said as he steadily rose his ki.

"Come on guys we just need to distract him a little," Goku said springing at his brother.

SPECIAL…

They launched themselves continuously at Raditz not letting up no matter how hard they were put down. They even fired Kamehameha's one after another but seemed to hardly be affecting Raditz as he would simply evade the wave with ease and strict as the user's guard was down.

"Come on guys we can do this!" Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha at Raditz from behind. Raditz not having the time to evade rose his hand effectively stopping the blast.

"He...He caught it?" Goku said shocked at the outcome.

"Begone!" Raditz said firing his own wave at Goku.

BEAM...

Goku having been suspended in the air couldn't dodge the sudden counter-attack as it struck him dead center.

"Gyaa!" Was all Goku said as he fell from the sky on to the ground below.

"Now it's time to die. Kakarot!" Raditz said jumping at Goku.

CANNON! Piccolo finally said as he fired his attack at Raditz.

"What the…" Was all Raditz could say as the light from Piccolo's attack blinded everyone.

Once the effect of the light was over no one could believe what they saw.

"H-He avoided it!" Krillin said while on the floor.

"What is the... What amazing speed…"Roshi said as he too laid on the floor.

"Quite the technique, it easily pierced through my armor. Had it hit me I most definitely would've been taken out." Raditz said as he bled from his right shoulder.

"Dammit! It doesn't mean anything if it didn't hit you!" Piccolo said as he tightened his right fist.

"I won't let get away with this… I won't! I'm through playing around! I'll obliterate you in an instant!" Raditz said raising his hand above his head.

"I-Is this the end…" Krillin said blocking his face.

"No, you don't!" Goku shouted as he grabbed Raditz's tail from behind.

"Wh-What…"

"You got careless," Goku said as he was now standing.

"Wh-when did you get behind me?" Raditz asked as he fell to the ground as he lost nearly all his power.

"Piccolo! Now! Do that technique one more time!" Goku yelled at Piccolo.

"Nicely done, Goku! Now, Keep a firm grip on that tail! I can only do this one more time." Piccolo said as he slowly began to raise his ki.

"K-Kakarot are you really planning to help murder your own brother?" Raditz asked with a shaken voice.

"Shut up! I already told you! Your no brother of mine! Not after everything you've done." Goku said tightening his grip.

"Please, you have to understand. I've had a change of heart! I-I'll leaves without any trouble." Raditz begged.

"Don't believe him Goku! There's no way he would do that." Krillin yelled.

"I know I've done some truly foul things up until now but I wouldn't lie to you! No matter what!" Raditz pleaded.

"I know he's your brother Goku but you can't believe him. That's his plan!" Roshi said as he stood on his feet.

"I beg you, brother! Don't let me die!" Raditz cried as it was his last plea.

Then, as if he was in a daisy, Goku released his grip on his brothers tail believing it to be the right choice.

"NO! Goku you fool!" Piccolo yelled as he witnessed Goku release Raditz's tail only for Goku to be sucker punched in the face.

"Truly brother. A fool indeed. For you to fall for a trick so easily. You could never be a true warrior." Raditz said placing his foot on Goku's chest and applying pressure.

"T-That was a d-dirty trick!" Goku said unable to open his eyes.

"I'm not like you. I'm a first-rate warrior. I have no hesitation about killing, not even your brother." Raditz said smirking as he broke 3 ribs in a single second.

"Aaaaahhh"

"That's right. Suffer from your death is near!" Raditz spoke as he broke another 5 ribs.

KAMEHAMEHA!

"What in the..?" Raditz said as he was suddenly struck by a wave of blue energy forcing him off Goku and dealt a fair amount of damage.

"You better stay away from my daddy!" Said a girl in a blue cheongsam dress with red pants, a sash and shoes with her hair up in a ponytail as she arrived atop Icarus.

"And what would you be? A reinforcement? Don't make me laugh!" Raditz said dusting himself off from the attack.

"No… Chaya… Run… Run away!" Goku said as he hoped he would have prevented her from having to fight.

"Chaya… huh. Well if it isn't my little niece. I can't believe you have more than one offspring Kakarot. You've provided me with another Saiyan warrior." Raditz said with a sneer as he walked towards Chaya.

"As if I would let you anywhere near my daughter!" Goku said finding new strength to not only stand but to grab Raditz's tail once more.

"Wh-What?! You still have p-power?!" Raditz said as he was once again slowly losing his energy.

"Piccolo! Do it! Do it NOW!" Goku Roared as he was close to passing out from the pain.

"I'm building to it!" Piccolo yelled back as he builds his energy for the last time.

"You m-miserable whelp! If I die you die too!" Raditz said in anger.

"Hehe… Seems like a fair trade." Goku said with a laugh.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… Prepare yourself…" Piccolo said as he had finished charging the attack.

"What are you doing?! You're not planning on firing that at my dad are you?!" Chaya said facing Piccolo.

"I'm sorry Chaya… take care of Gohan and your mother for me. Now do it, Piccolo!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted as he thrust his finger forwards.

"No! Stop! Daddy!" Chaya screamed as everything turned white.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

And that chapter two I hope i didn't disappoint with the fight scene or anything. Leave a comment is you think it's help.


	3. Loss of a Legend

Once again, I own nothing about Dragon Ball. I only own my OC's. Have a good time reading my story and if you think the story could use a little tuning here or there just point it out.

 **Chapter Three: Loss of a Legend**

 **Raditz Crash Cite**

No one could see as a blinding flash appeared before them, and most would've wanted to keep it that way. As everyone's sight returned no one could believe the sight that they saw.

The man everyone placed their trust into laid on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest, but what was even more shocking was the fact that his brother still stood, battered but not dying.

"You almost got me there Namek," Raditz said to Piccolo only to see him turn to Goku.

"Well if it isn't my loving brother dying on the ground. But don't let be said that I didn't give you a chance. Now, what was it you came here for? Ah yes, your son."Raditz said as his space pod containing Gohan began to shake and stir as a white energy seemed to shimmer around it only to blast off into space with still Gohan inside.

"G-Gohan…" Goku said as life began to fade from his eyes.

"Now don't worry Kakarot. I will be sure to keep your kids in good health. I'll retrieve the brat once I finish exterminating this planet's inhabitants." Raditz said with a sickening grin.

"Wh-where did you s-send my son?" Goku asked with anger and pain evident in his voice.

"Just a little planet in the Northern quadrant, Arlia if I'm not mistaken," Raditz said as he placed his foot on Goku's windpipe and in one sickening crunch, ended the savior's life.

No one spoke, the tension in the air intensified as Raditz raised his boot to see the distorted neck of his once joy-filled brother. Even the great and evil Piccolo was shocked that the events, but just for a moment.

"How! How did you escape!? I know Goku had your tail in his grasp when I fired my technique, so how?" Piccolo said trying to stop his knees from trembling after witnessing the death of his longtime enemy.

"You sure would love to know that now wouldn't you, but I'm done talking. You will be the next to die." Raditz said as he rose his hand charging another ki blast.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up, Daddy! You have to get up!" Chaya said not realizing she was talking to a corpse.

"How dare you… how dare you kill my student in front of his child!" Roshi said as he slowly stood with the support of his staff.

"Well isn't this a spectacle, but what can you do old man? Your power level is even weaker than it was before. And without my tail, you stand no chance." Raditz said as his chuckle turned into full-blown laughter.

"Now I wouldn't say that. You're a walking weakness to this technique. Now Krillin!" Roshi yelled as Krillin placed a small container before Master Roshi.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Roshi bellowed as he thrust his hands in front of him and a giant green energy wave began to consumed Raditz in his entirety.

"W-What i-is this thing!?" Raditz yelled as he was slowly pulled towards the small container.

"Your coffin…" Roshi said as his vision was beginning to fade.

"I'm here Roshi!" Krillin said placing his hands onto the back of Roshi to give him all the ki he could.

"You better pull this off, old man!" Piccolo said placing his hands on Roshi's back further supplying the martial artist with ki.

"Heh-he… Don't worry… I might be old… but if there's one thing I got left... it's this... HAAAAAHHH!" Roshi said as he swung his hands towards the container.

The instant Raditz was placed onto the vial Krillin quickly jumped placing a tag with 'SEAL' inscribed into it, onto the lid.

"That better be it… cause I'm all out… old man." Piccolo said stumbling back with a limp.

"*cough* This sure is painful... but as far as deaths go... this one isn't so bad." Roshi struggled to say as the techniques drawbacks began to take effect almost immediately, forcing Roshi onto the ground.

"I'm here for you Roshi!" Krillin said as he knelt down.

"I've had a good run… trained some good students… and it's not like I lived a short life… I just hope this was enough."

"It was Roshi, you don't have to worry about anything. We'll protect the earth from now on, so just rest easy." Krillin said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Can you do this old master a favor?" Roshi said with a pained smile.

"Anything Roshi! Anything!" Krillin said nearly shouting.

"Give Bulma… a squeeze...for me." Master Roshi said with a small smile as he too succumbed to death alongside Goku.

"Heh-heh. Even in death your still a pervert." Krillin said holding back the tears he knew both Goku and Master Roshi wouldn't want, after all, death is just the beginning of another story.

"No don't go, dad! Don't leave!" Krillin heard Goku's daughter, Chaya say as he turned to witness Goku's body disappear.

"What the?" Krillin said in shock as not only Goku's but even Master Roshi's body began to turn transparent.

"Kami," Piccolo said knowing just what Krillin was thinking.

"Kami? What do you mean? How could Kami do this?" Krillin asked as he had no clue as to what had just happened.

"Yeah. He's the only one who could do something like this." Piccolo responded as Bulma finally arrived in her jet copter.

"Hey, Krillin where's Goku and Roshi? God this place looks like it just got bombed." Bulma said as she capsulized her jet copter.

Krillin didn't answer.

"They're dead," Piccolo said bluntly as Chaya tried to stifle her crying.

"What!? That can't be, right? There would be bodies wouldn't there?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"Kami took their bodies to the Otherworld," Piccolo said, once again answering Bulma's question.

Bulma was just about to say how that must have been complete bull crap but Krillin spoke before she could even mutter a letter.

"It's true Bulma. They're both dead. I saw them both die in front of me." Krillin said standing but not facing Bulma.

"No way…" Bulma said beginning to feeling the weight of the situation.

"Hey, brat!" Piccolo said as he gained not only Chaya's but Bulma's and Krillin's attention too.

"Who is that little girl? What's she doing here?" Bulma asked as she hadn't noticed the small girl before just that moment.

"That's Goku's kid. You know the one that couldn't come with him to Kame House." Krillin said now looking at Chaya and feeling sorry for the little girl who saw her own father killed in front of her.

"One year. That's what that bastard said. We've got a year until those Saiyans arrive and I don't plan on sitting back as they get closer." Piccolo said walking towards Chaya.

"And you won't either. If your Goku's kid that means you've got potential. And right now time isn't on our side. Your coming with me. Your training begins now."Piccolo said punching Chaya in the stomach causing her to pass out.

"Hey! Leave that poor little girl alone! So what if she's Goku's kid she's still just 4 years old!" Bulma said as she marched over to Piccolo.

"The world's being threatened by aliens and you want to waste time? Sorry, but this is more important." Piccolo said flying off with Chaya.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bulma yelled back.

"He's got a point. We don't have time to just sit back. We all need to start training." Krillin said grabbing the handheld container with Raditz inside it and placing it into his GI.

"You can't be serious Krillin? That creep just took off with Goku's kid and you just want to train. I can't believe you." Bulma said.

"I don't agree with any of this and especially not Piccolo's methods but we need all the fighter we can get. We should start gathering the Dragon Balls as soon as possible so we can bring Goku back to life before the Saiyans arrive." Krillin said looking off in the direction Raditz's space pod had a blast of it.

"I'm sorry kid…"

 **Otherworld**

"...and that King Yemma is why I humbly ask you to permit both Son Goku and Muten Roshi to call upon King Kai and seek out his guidance and wisdom," Kami said as both Goku and Roshi stood beside Kami awaiting Yemma's decision.

"I see commendable acts for Son Goku but this Muten Roshi seems to lay in somewhat of a gray area… considering all his pasted offenses of… well, being a pervert I'm not too certain about him." King Yemma said looking down from the book in his hand and straight at Roshi.

"I'd need a little more convincing," Yemma said bluntly.

"Well when you get to be my age sir you understand that one would like to slow down and take in the boot- I mean the beauty of my surroundings, heh-heh," Roshi said as he began to think perverted thoughts.

"Well… then let me ask you a question then." Yemma said suddenly becoming serious.

Kami, having noticed this tried to intervene.

"Surely that is not required King Yemma as both these men have done great things in their lifetime," Kami said with a forced smile as he began to sweat heavily.

"No that is all right Kami, this is my choice and I see no need to avoid it," Roshi said stepping forward.

"I warn you now, you only have one chance and if you fail you're going straight to hell," Yemma said as his face was mere inches from Roshi's.

"Ask away," Roshi said with confidence as the room began to shake under King Yemma's might.

"Which do you prefer… boobs or bu- " Yemma began as he was swiftly interrupted by none other than Roshi.

"Booty," Roshi said as his face did not betray the confidence he was emitting.

As if on cue everyone fell down from the ridiculousness of the situation, except for Goku who didn't really understand what was happening.

Quickly King Yemma jumped from his chair as his already red skin began to deepen in color, and taking everyone in the room off guard.

"Now are you certain Muten Roshi." King Yemma said as he began to glare at the mortal.

"I will not change my decision," Roshi said as he slowly took his sunglasses off to reveal eyes that radiated certainty.

"Then I am sorry Muten Roshi…" Yemma began as he lifted his judgment stamp.

Kami having not wanting to see the outcome turned around with a displeased look.

"For showing you such little respect," Yemma said as he slammed his stamp over both Goku's and Roshi's papers.

Once again everyone fell, not believing the events that just happened before them.

"Be sure to come by again after your training with King Kai is over in order to discuss… modern society… yeah." Yemma said sitting down once again.

"Will do," Roshi said as they gave each other knowing looks.

"W-well with that over with. I suppose you two should be going. Snake Way is not an easy task and should be taken with utmost seriousness if you are to reach it in time. Have a safe journey, it will be a challenging year for the both of you..." Kami said turning away from Goku and Roshi.

"Say hello to Mr. Popo for me, okay," Goku said as he began to walk down a hallway.

"Kami," Roshi said as the guardian of earth turned around.

"I know I might not be able to return to Earth… but tell everyone not to revive Goku until the very last moment," Roshi said as he began to turn around.

"Oh. And one more thing. Tell Krillin I have no regrets, and that he can keep Kame House." Roshi said as he turned away with a half smile knowing that Kami would deliver the message.

'Be well Muten Roshi for this next year both you and Goku will most likely be pushed to the limit. Though I fear that even the training under the great King Kai will not be enough to take on the coming threat. Until Goku has returned our only hope is his daughter, Chaya. She is young, yes and there is no telling how she will turn out with Piccolo raising her. And let us not forget Goku's other child, Gohan. Poor child… he will have to endure two years in space, against beings he has never seen…' Kami though as he fazes out of Otherworld.

 **Snake Way**

"Wow! So this thing is really a snake, huh?" Goku said as he approached the head of Snake Way.

"Sure does seem that way. How long is it anyhow? "Roshi said turning towards there blue skin tour demon.

"Well according to legend it's said to be over ten thousand miles." The tour demon said with a smile.

"What!? Ten thousand miles! Has anyone ever reached the end?!"Both Goku and Roshi said with a shocked face.

"Well of course. King Yemma himself did it about a hundred million years ago."

"Well… if one guy can do it… so can two… or three."Goku said after thinking for a bit.

"Be sure not to fall down past the clouds, Hell is down there and there is no way to get out." The demon said only slightly changing his face.

"R-right. Well, I guess we should be going then, huh, Master Roshi?" Goku said as he stood up.

"Right. Now give this old master a ride. I believe flying would be fastest." Roshi said placing his staff behind his back.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Goku said as kneeled down in order for Roshi to get on. As soon as he had Goku blasted off towards King Kai's Planet.

 **EARTH - Piccolo's Training Area**

"All right child of Goku, you've slept long enough," Piccolo said as he shook Chaya in an effort to wake her.

"I said to wake up!" Piccolo yelled beginning to lose what little patience he had. She still didn't wake despite the shaking and yelling.

"If you won't get up by yourself, then fine…" Piccolo said as he tossed Chaya's unconscious body into the lake he stood in. Almost immediately after being doused in water Chaya awoke.

"Wh-where am I? Why am I in water? The hell is that?!" Chaya said, shocked to see Piccolo in front of her.

"I don't have time for this. We need to begin your training." Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"Training? If we're going to be training then where's my dad, he would love this!" Chaya said, not remembering the tragic events that transpired less than 10 minutes prior.

"Your father… is dead. He died trying and failing to retrieve that brat you call a brother."

"He… died… and what about Gohan?" Chaya said with concern for her brother.

"He no longer resides on this planet. He was sent into space by your uncle as a form of revenge. He could be dead or alive right now but that doesn't matter, what matters is training for the Saiyan invasion." Piccolo said without blinking.

"Dad… and Gohan… dead… and lost. HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Chaya said with her head cast down as she struggling with her emotions.

"Calm down kid. As long as we train non-stop for the remainder of the year, I'm certain those Saiyan's won't stand a chance." Piccolo said with a grin.

"B-but what about my dad a-and Gohan?" Chaya questioned as her voice cracked.

"I'm sure your father has talked about the dragon balls before. His friends are collecting them as we speak. However, that doesn't change the fact that even together we were unable to properly kill your uncle. Even if your father returns from Other World, there is no guarantee that both I and Goku will stand a chance. We need more fighters, and as it stands you a better candidate than that ragtag team your father calls friends." Piccolo said never taking his eyes off Chaya.

"All right… fine then. If it's for dad and Gohan I have no problem training with a walking, talking green bean." Chaya spoke with finality.

"Cheh, the nerve of you kid. All right now that we go all that settled let's begin. Take off your clothes." Piccolo said with a hint of spite.

"Wait… what…"

You all must be wondering, 'Where the hell is Gohan' or ' Why hasn't Gohan had any real story he just got kidnapped!' Well don't fret, he will have his own chapter next and I ask that you be open-minded about the plot, it can get weird and I can't say everyone will like it but this is my story and that how I want it done. Until next time. PEACE!


	4. Coincidence or Providence

Well, I'm back, now I'm not going to lie and say that my computer crashed or I accidentally deleted my work or something because that would be a bunch of bull. I'm gonna be honest, I'm lazy. I know that ain't a good thing of a writer to have but it's hard for me to get excited about the part of the story that, compared to what this story has in store in the future, it slow. I got so many ideas and other stories I wanted to write but I said I would try to finish this so I'll try. And for those that are just joining the read, I hope I don't disappoint. Now let's get on with the story!

 **Chapter 4 - Coincidence or Providence**

* * *

 **Raditz Crash Cite**

…

…

…

"You almost got me there Namek," Raditz said to Piccolo only to see him turn towards Goku.

"Well if it isn't my loving brother. But don't let be said that I didn't give you a chance. Now, what was it you came here for? Ah yes, your son."Raditz said as his space pod containing Gohan began to shake and stir as a white energy seemed to shimmer around it only for it to blast off into space with Gohan still inside.

"G-Gohan…" Goku said as life began to fade from his eyes.

"Now don't worry Kakarot. I will be sure to keep your kids in good health. I'll retrieve the brat once I finish exterminating this planet's inhabitants." Raditz said with a sickening grin.

"Wh-where did you s-send my son?" Goku asked with anger and pain evident in his voice.

"Just a little planet in the Northern quadrant, Arlia if I'm not mistaken," Raditz said as he placed his foot on Goku's windpipe and in one sickening crunch, ended the savior's life.

As Chaya watched her brother blast off into deep space, she hadn't a clue that this would be the last glimpse of Gohan her or anyone would see for a very long time.

* * *

 **Earth - Outer Atmosphere**

Just as Gohan exited the Earth's atmosphere an anomaly took place. It started as small as a speck of dirt but as the young half-breed approached it, the pitch black aberration seems to multiply in size, gaining a diameter of at least 5 meters consuming the Space Pod and Gohan along with it. Had Gohan not been blissfully knocked out he might have heard the voice of static that seemed to echo in the nothingness that was the anomaly.

"... summoned you… Draeos, I command… great power… of all ... Bring... shall await... trials…" Spoke a mysterious voice.

And as quickly as Gohan entered the distortion, it closed, as if it were never there, to begin with.

* * *

 ** **-Unknown-****

"Six hundred forty-seven, s-six hundred f-forty eight, ss-six h-hundred f-forty n-nine… s-six hund-dred f-fift-ty. Hah...hah..hah, that's not good enough. I need to get stronger, a lot stronger if I don't want to get killed by those things." Spoke the tired voice of non-other than Son Gohan himself.

"If I have any hope of getting off this planet any time soon I need to think smart and train… I won't be lucky next time." Gohan said as he began to remember the event that happened almost immediately after he crashed-landed on the planet he now stood on.

 **-Flashback-**

Gohan looked at his ankle, it was either extremely sprained or in the worst case scenario broke in some way. After having to pry the door of the Saiyan space pod open he soon realized that not only was is left ankle badly injured but his head was bleeding over his face in a way that alarmed him. Soon after gauging the extent of his injuries he realized that he was at least twenty feet deep into a crater he was sure the space pod created due to the pre-mature landing it had been forced to make.

Realizing that he couldn't get himself out with a near broken limb any time soon and the chances of someone finding him were slim to none considering he appeared to be in the middle of a forest somewhere, or at least that's what he thought.

"So a Neolithic child, huh. And judging by that metal contraption behind you, you must be from the kingdom of Estonia. And here I thought they were a neutral country. Well, that doesn't matter anyway, I was hoping to find something to eat." A voice spoke behind Gohan. As Gohan turned around he witnessed something he never expected to see, a man or rather a lizard dressed in rusted-blood covered armor that covered his entire body and pieces of his face, with the exception of his eyes and mouth.

Gohan, trying not to sound intimidated and finally registering what the creature before him had said decided to speak up about it.

" Neolithic, w-whats that? I'm a human."

"Doesn't matter what you call yourself, your just a meal after all."

" Oh yeah...", Gohan spoke with as much bravado as he could, " I'd like to see you try!" Gohan finished as he slid into the fighting stance his father had tough him, as best he could considering his already wounded state.

"So the child wants to fight. I guess I should've expected this, no one gives up their will to live so easily." The giant 6-foot tall lizard spoke before lunging at Gohan at speeds Gohan himself couldn't expect.

As the lizardman stuck at Gohan with its left claw and sharpened talons, all Gohan could do was jump out of the way as the saiyan space pod behind him was sliced with ease.

"So you dodged my attack, huh. You would be the first in a long time to manage that. I guess they must've trained you some before sending you here." The lizard spoke as he straightened up to look directly at Gohan.

"What are you talking about, I haven't even heard of the things you're saying!" Gohan said as he struggled to stand up.

"There's no fooling me kid, I've fought your kind before and your the walking representation of a Neolithic so don't even try to talk your way out of this." The lizardman said as he lunged at Gohan again.

Gohan, having seen the attack coming this time reacted as best he could but with his left leg in the state it was he could hardly afford to move too much.

"I've got to think of a way to get out of this." Gohan began to think as he dodged a right kick from the lizard. "I can't possibly fight this guy head on in the condition I'm in and even if I was healed up this guy has a fighting style completely different from dads. I'm going to have to drag this out as much as I can in order to get used to his atta-" Gohan was cut off as the lizards made a direct punch to his stomach.

"One minute, you lasted a whole minutes against me without being struck once. I must admit you're no amateur. At least you don't seem to be relying on any magic as far as I can tell and even if you were you lasted longer than any Alchemist or Caster I've ever faced." The lizardman spoke through his armor.

"I don't suppose... you'd consider letting me get out of this... now would you?" Gohan spoke with a tired and weakened voice.

"Oh no, a meals a meal no matter how well it can fight."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Gohan said as he gritted his teeth with the determination, not unlike his sisters as he began to think up a plan in his head.

"It was a fun pre-dinner exercise, but I'm starting to lose my patience and I'm sure you wouldn't mind me putting you out of your misery, what with that nearly broken foot of your." The lizard sneered.

"Great and here I thought you were the honorable type, attacking someone while there already injured. Isn't that against your lizardy honor or something." Gohan said trying to stall for time.

"If you're asking if I would kill a man for getting in the way of me and my food, then yes, I would." The lizard said as he charged at Gohan with greater speed than he did prior, faster than Gohan could compensate for.

*Splat*

It was all a blur, the lizards' movements were just too fast. The pain began to take Gohan in shock waves, glancing down he realizes that nearly half of the lizards' bloodstained hand was within his chest.

"What, too fast for you. Sorry but you never stood a chance boy, I mean what could you do against someone like me." The lizard whispered into Gohan's ear as its hand lifted Gohan by his bleeding chest. "Any choice of words you want to say before I devour it."

"I-if your w-willing to h-hear'em I-I thing I d-do…" Gohan spoke weakly as streams of blood leaked through his mouth and chest.

"Well speak up, your God might not hear you."The lizard said as he brought Gohan closer in the order it ear him.

"KA...ME...HA...ME…" Gohan began as but was cut off by the lizard.

"HAHAHA! Magic, huh. Well try as much as you like but you should know that the magic you need can't even begin to circulate throughout your body with my hand through your chest." The lizard sneered with an almost amused grin before widening his mouth in order to completely devoir Gohan.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that...!" Gohan said as he thrust his hands onto the lizard's chest plate as the blue hue of the Kamehameha emitted signifying its completion, "HAAAAAAAA!" and in a single moment, it began to tear into the metal plate and hit the lizard itself.

The lizard couldn't even register the amount of damage he was dealt as he was flung to the other side of the crater by Gohan's Kamehameha wave.

As Gohan hit the ground he really hoped that he would make it out of this and see his family again. He knew that the wound on his chest hurt but it wouldn't kill him, he was resilient and smart enough to know that much but even if he did make it out of this fight, what's stopping more creatures from coming after him. Gohan would have continued contemplating this if not for a sudden voice taking him out of it.

"What… the hell… was that..." The Lizard spoke as he stared down at the serious injury the juvenile before him had caused. "Your… your no Neolithic…"

"Well yeah!" Gohan shouted with a muzzled voiced as he was drained from both his injuries and his usage of Ki. "What did you think I meant by 'human'!"

"I thought… that was your level… in magic or something." The lizard said as he slowly righted himself against a tree.

"Level in magic? You mean that stuffs real?" Gohan said with a slightly astounded yet tired and injured look on his face.

"Going by your reaction… I'm guessing that what I saw… really wasn't magic then…" The lizard spoke as his vision began to blur.

"No that was Ki… and sorry but I'm not really comfortable talking to someone who tried killing me a few moments ago," Gohan said as he slowly rose to his feet as he cradled his right chest.

"That's… understandable… but… as you can see," the lizard said as he lifted his arms, showing a significant hole in his own chest. "I… can't really… defend… myself…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't wont to harm you but you left me no choice. " Gohan said as he lowered his head slightly.

"Don't you dare pity me... a battles a battle… and you won… but… if you have any respect… for me as a warrior… come towards me." The lizard said as his voice began to weaken at every word.

Gohan stared at the lizard for a moment, he could walk away, the lizard was dying anyway and getting close to it would only give it the chance it needed to take Gohan down with him. Yet, Gohan couldn't bring himself to do it. The thing in front of him had attacked him while he was injured, threatened to make him into food all without giving Gohan a chance to explain himself. And here Gohan was, with a gash in his chest thanks to it and now it wanted him to get near it again, possibly to take Gohan down with him. He couldn't do that, but before he could make a decision the lizard spoke again.

" I… don't expect… you to trust me… especially now… but… you won the battle… and I'm not one for cheap shots..." It said as it made eye contact with Gohan. "I will honor this."

Gohan couldn't place it but he trusted it. Gohan lifted his head ever so slightly as he slowly approached his attacker. Once he was mear feet from it Gohan knelt down, still holding his chest with his hands.

"My name... is Gila of the Thortaux… as custom… I will bestow upon you… the greatest treasure… I possess." Gila then slowly retracted his shacking claw from within his armor revealing an orange orb containing deep ocean blue stars within it.

"This is a dragon ball…"

* * *

Well, I'm not really good with cliffhangers or anything but I think this is a good place to end this, I hope you had a good read. Remember, criticism is always welcome just be easy on me... please.


	5. The World Knows

Well, the chapters up! Hope you guys like it I uploaded it a bit earlier than I thought so there might be a few grammar errors. Anyway, I hope u guys like it.

 **The World Knows**

* * *

West City

Tongari Tower

It was a cloudy day, nearly noon and despite the normality of it, there was something special about this particular day. Everyone, young and old seemed to expect the coming of today because today was when the King of the World himself would speak about the events that had happened only two weeks prior.

Conversations rage on as the people could hardly contain themselves, eagerly awaiting the King to show and announce that the whole thing was just a Rooz or a sick joke. I mean, people can't just fly, alien or not and people definitely can NOT shot laser beams from there hands. Right?

Soon the commotion died down as the people saw a black tinted limousine pull up in front of Tongari Tower, the King had finally arrived. The people said nothing as the King and his guards got out of the limousine. The King seemed to be dressed rather well as he wore a dark blue suit, black undershirt and tie with appropriate dress shoes.

As the King walked towards the podium, no one paid any attention to the woman that followed after him. The King soon stood behind the podium, with both bodyguards on either side of him as he looks out towards the masses of people that appeared to hear what the King of the World had to say.

"Hello people of West City," The King began. "It is an honor and privilege to speak before you all today." King Furry stated as he stood before the masses of West City.

"As I am sure many of you know, I have come to speak about the horrific events that took place on October 12th, as well as to silence any suspicion that any of you may possess against that broadcast. As unfortunate as it is everything broadcast that day is 100% genuine, including the deaths as well." King Furry said in a dark tone as he slowly bowed his head forward. "I request that everyone here and those watching at home allows a few moments of silence for those that lost their lives that day."The King said somberly.

As everyone in the crowds bowed their head, silence soon followed. It was a defining silence but it was necessary. The men and women that fought that day didn't deserve to die, especially not in such an unspeakable way that they did. Many families couldn't even bury their loved ones, there was just nothing left to bury and now any chance of them being alive was snupt out like a fire in the wind.

As the moments passed the King then rose his head and began to speak once again. "As much as I would like to assure you that the threats said on that day are as empty as the skies above us, I cannot." The Kings face turned sour as he finished that sentence, but he wasn't finished and the people needed to know.

"I have contacted our greatest scientist and have determined that there is, indeed, another threat looming over us." The king stopped once again, allowing his words to seep into everyone watching.

The threat, the one the alien had waved in there faces like a worm to a fish. Baiting them, daring them to say otherwise to what was coming. An incursion.

"According to our scientist, we have less than one year until the aliens or Saiyans as they refer to themselves as, reach our planet. I understand that this is a lot to take in and many of you may deny this but the fact of the matter is, is that we don't have much time. Now I didn't come here to cause hysteria among you today, I have come here with a plan." The King said as the grim face that had slowly developed over the course of his speech suddenly transformed into a wide smile almost instantly.

The King then slowly backed away from the podium, catching everyone watching off guard as they had expected the King to elaborate on his plan. Tension grew as the King said nothing but held a smile upon his face, many began to panic as they had assumed that the King had given in to the impending doom that would come in less than a year's time. That is until a certain blue-haired woman began to walk towards the King, the very same woman that no one had seemed to noticed prior.

The King finally spoke as the woman stood beside him with her hands behind her back. "This ladies and gentlemen," The King said in a proud voice. " Is Bulma Briefs, as I am sure many of you have noticed. She is here to speak on behalf of Capsule Corporation in order to tell you all about the plan we've developed." The King stated as he handed over the microphone to Bulma.

"Thank you, King Furry," Bulma said with a smile as the King stepped down from the podium and walked towards his seat. As she turned towards the eager people of West City she seemed to compose herself as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Just as the King said, I'm here to tell you all about the plan we've come up with. That plans name is project S.A.T.E.L.L.I.T.E. Short for Special Assessment of Trajectorial Exploration and Life Liberation Index of Terrestrial Existence." She said in a proud voice only to then noticed the blank-faced people staring at her. Realizing this she decided to say it as simply as possible.

"To put this bluntly were leaving Earth," Bulma stated with a look that showed the intensity of her plan.

"Now are there any questions?" Bulma questioned with a smile.

Words came from every direction. Good, bad, rational, irrational everything came as a wave of questions, Bulma could hardly believe it. As she composed herself she looked around, listening for questions she liked. There was a vast amount of questions but many of them were things she couldn't discuss openly, so she avoided them but one person stood out to her. The woman she saw had black hair and was a little on the short side. She was also dressed in a sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a medium-length vest, someone who seemed to be just starting out. Deciding she liked the woman, Bulma decided to ask her to repeat herself.

In a timid voice, the lady capitalized on her opportunity."M-Ms. Bulma Briefs, what possibly l-lead you towards the conclusion of leaving Earth. H-Hasn't it occurred to you that the very aliens we hope to avoid live in outer space?" The lady said gaining more control over her voice as she spoke.

"Yes, it has," Bulma said with a smile.

"I understand where you're coming from but if you think about it logically, space is our best option. Allow me to give you a comparison if a cat is looking for a mouse the last place that cat would think to find the mouse is in that cat's very bed." Bulma spoke without ever looking away from the young journalist.

Bulma, having enjoyed their short conversation decided to ask the young journalist a question, looking down towards her once again she began to ask.

"I don't mean to be rude but, can I request your name?"

Not expecting the heiress to ask her such a question, she fumbled a little trying to straighten herself out. As the small shock passed she smiled as she made eye contact with Bulma.

"My name is Miguel, Miguel Satan."

* * *

North of South City

In a vast desert, a loud voice could be heard shouting to itself. That voice belonged to no other than the daughter of Goku and twin sister to Gohan, Chaya Son clothed in a tattered purple and red training gi a few scruffs marks here and there but nothing that seemed to bother her and a tail that swished around more violently the more she talked.

"Stupid green man, leaving me here alone in the wild to fend for myself." Chaya sputtered.

"Doesn't he get that I shouldn't be treated like this. I expected real training but all he did was tell me something dumb like 'survive in the wild' and just take off!" She said in an inflated way.

"Well guess what! I've been out here for two whole weeks and the only thing that even tries to attack me is that dumb dinosaur, and I ate his freak'n tail! The young girl huffed as she continued east towards her destination.

Soon enough trees could be seen, marking her target perfectly. As she entered the small selection of trees she began to release the tension he had built over the short outburst about the flying pickle that just left her in the middle of a desert with nothing but a change of clothes. Just thinking about that day made her bitter ….

* * *

-Flashback-

"Wait…what…"

"I said to take your clothes off. You can't honestly tell me that your willing to train in those rags you call a gi, now do you!" Piccolo ordered more than asked.

"Shut up! You can't just tell me to take off my clothes like that! What's wrong with you?" Chaya said lifting her hands and placing them on her opposing shoulders in a preventive manner.

"I don't see the problem, just take those rags off so you can begin your training," Piccolo said as he approached Chaya.

"Like hell, I'm gonna do that, you pervert. You sick freak, your that guy my mom's been warning me about, aren't you! Well, you can forget it, there's no such thing as training without my clothes on and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Chaya shouted.

'This child's noisy and bothersome. I bet the one sent into space wasn't this aggravating.' Piccolo reasoned before stopping in front of Chaya.

"Cool it, kid. I don't want to see you bare-assed as much as the next person, but you need to start training as soon as possible if we're going to protect the planet."Piccolo said in a blunt way with his eyes closed.

"Well if you don't want me wasting time then just give me the clothes and go, I don't care were just so long as you can't see me," Chaya said with an equal amount of gruff piccolo had just spoken with.

"Good, that fine," Piccolo said as he materialized a purple and red gi with minimal effort.

"Now hurry it up! We've already waisted more than enough training time!" Piccolo shouted at her before he left.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get your cape in a twist." Chaya said as she neared the materialized clothes.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing before I go." Piccolo said with a sign of malevolence.

"Mmhh, yeah, what would that be? Huh?"Chaya mocked as she held the clothes in her hand.

"Have fun surviving..." Piccolo said with an evil grin as he turned around, blasting towards his own training ground for the next 6 months.

"Wha-what!?" She faltered as she dropped the clothes.

"You can't just leave me out here! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is! N-Not that I'm afraid or anything but…" Chaya said as she noticed Piccolo was nowhere to be seen.

"WELL SCREW YOU. I DON'T NEED A FLYING OVERGROWN GREEN BEAN TO PROTECT ME ANYWAY." Chaya yelled as she turned around in order to pick up the clothes she just received.

"AND IM KEEPING THESE CLOTHES TOO. YOU LIMMA BEAN!" Chaya finished as she started to get dressed. As Chaya finished changing she heard a something come up behind her, figuring it was just Piccolo she planned to play her cards.

"So, couldn't bring yourself to leave me could you. That's fine, but your gonna have too…" Chaya said, pausing mid-sentence as she turned around, only to realized that it wasn't Piccolo but a large dinosaur with its snout meer inches from her face. The beast bellowed, spewing glops of saliva onto her newly acquired attire.

"Oh, crab baskets…" Chaya said weakly as she turned around running as fast as she could to get away from the very big and very hungry t-rex.

"Oh, your gonna get this you limma bean!"

-Flashback End-

* * *

As Chaya walked deeper and deeper into the tree around her she saw the thing she had come there for, the lake. As she approached the still water she took off her clothes and set them aside in order to avoid getting them soaked from what she was about to do.

"Alright, little fishes you know the drill," Chaya said as she strolled around the sides the lake like a leader of some army. "I'm hungry and your food, I'm sure you know how this ends," Chaya said as she leaned towards the lake, prepared to dive into it.

"I'll give you a fair warning, okay." She said with a smirk as she fired a small ki burst into the water, surprising the fish near it.

As soon as the blast touched the water she dove right in, starting her search for the biggest fish she could get her hands on. Minutes passed as the water stood still and unmoving, that is until a giant fish the size of a car flew across the lake and onto the shore side with Chaya not far behind.

"Well you're a little on the small side but you'll have to do for now," Chaya said as she observed the fish she had just caught for dinner.

"Alright, only a few more hours of sunlight left." Chaya voiced as she rung out her hair and examined the position of the sun, now she wasn't exactly book smart but when your mother tries to jam everything imaginable into your head with a blunger, you pick up on a few things.

As Chaya dressed she began to gather firewood that she would need to cook the fish as well as get some wild berries to hold her over until it was done the cooking. Nearly half an hour passed until she began cooking what would soon be her dinner.

After placing the fish on a stick and hanging it over the fire she began to do the only thing and she tolerates train. She couldn't do anything extreme as she didn't want the wretch the only good place around for miles and instead limited herself to only the basics, push ups, sit ups, and a few other bodies strengthening workouts.

As the sun began to set she noticed that the fish was nearly done the cooking and a good thing at that because she was starving.

"Alright, little guy. Time for you to get eaten." She said as drool began to spill from the sides of her mouth.

As she cut a piece of the fish she stopped as midway, sensing that something was behind her. She turned around only to see nothing, she continued to look around, not seeing anything for miles except for trees, until she realized that there was nothing around her. Confused she looked up and notice the moon above her.

"Hey cool! I don't think I've ever seen the moon… look like... that…" Chaya said as something inside of her began to change. Her mind became clouded as something primal began to take hold of her.

* * *

North-East of South City

"Haaaaaa!" Piccolo shouted as he fired a ki wave, destroying a few mountains miles away from where he was at.

"That's not good enough," Piccolo said as he looked at his hand with displeasure.

"I need more power, more concentration. If I can't at least get ten times stronger than I am now I can't possibly hope to win in a battle against those dame Saiyans." Piccolo concluded as he sensed an increase in ki towards the direction he left the daughter of Goku at.

"What the hell is that?! Such power… it couldn't be…" Piccolo said as he blasted off towards the growing power level.

Once Piccolo arrived at the scene he couldn't believe what he saw. An Ape, the size of a small mountain seemed to be on a rampage, destroying everything it could get its hands on. The once small, lush forest was now nothing but piles of crushed wood that laid under its feet.

Having concluded that the beast in front of him was, indeed, the child he left here nearly two weeks ago, Piccolo was left trying to grasp how and why this had happened. Before he could even try and deduce what had happened to the young girl he was forced to maneuver out of the way of a very large and very powerful ki blast coming from the mouth of the ape.

"Goddamit kid get control of yourself!" Piccolo shouted as he evaded yet another Ki blast.

"Something must have caused this, something like this doesn't happen without a reason. What could have done this, there's nothing different from yesterday except..." Piccolo said as he turned around seeing the full moon staring back at him.

Looking back at the transformed Chaya, he channeled his Ki into his left hand he aimed it directly at the moon unleashing a golden energy wave. In less than a few moments, the moon exploded from the impact of the energy wave, just how Piccolo had intended.

Turning around Piccolo noticed the dramatic decrease in Ki as well as the size of the ape shrinking with every second that passed. Soon enough the once destructive beast was reduced to nothing but a four-year-old girl with a tail. Touching down on the ground, Piccolo approached Chaya with caution in every step he took.

"So that's the secret to the Saiyans power, it's that tail." Piccolo declared as he tried to catch his breath after having to exert himself.

"Somehow it gives them the ability to transform during a full moon, in that case, it was for the best that I destroyed it," Piccolo said as he clenched his fist and glared at where the moon once stood.

Turning back around he stared down at the defenseless kid on the ground, "If this little pipsqueak could have caused this much damage, I'd hate to think what the other two Saiyans would have done when they arrived." Piccolo pondered as he began to glare at Chaya's tail.

"Without the moon around for them to transform we'll be on a more even playing field. In fact, we have an advantage because we know that their tail is a weak point, which means right now that tail is only a liability." Piccolo concluded as he reached down to pull the tail right off of her but before he could the tired voice of Chaya caught him off guard.

"Don't you dare even think about it…" Chaya said in a forced voice as she struggled to get to her feet. "It might just be a liability to you but it's represents something to me…" Chaya continued as she stood with a shaky form and her head slightly tilted forward.

"B-Besides, you're just grasping at straws, for all you know a tail could help…" Chaya said as she slowly took a step forward in a way that seemed unnatural. As she lifted her head, she stared Piccolo dead in the eye and said, "Just give me a chance…" before she collapsed from the exhaustion.

Piccolo knew that what she said was just the mumbling of a man person and that nothing about it should be taken into consideration, especially her feelings and yet he couldn't shake the feeling he got when she looked him in the eyes. Something told him that leaving it there would be for the best. Leaving the topic be he decided to do something to ease his mind, give her clothes.

"Now your gonna be needing some clothes and a sword would help. Now you can't say I'm a pervert now can you kid." Piccolo said with a half grin as he extended his arm over Chaya and materialized the same clothes he had weeks ago plus a sword beside her.

"Alright, now that that over with, I don't have time to babysit you anymore I have my own training to get back to, but if you can survive the rest of the time on your own you'll see me again," Piccolo said as his face contorted into a grin. "And that's when you'll learn the art of fighting the hard way. I teach you everything, that's right you'll learn to be just like me and based off what I've seen so far your already on your way there." Piccolo said as he flew off towards his original training grounds with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Might seem a little rushed and that's because it was, I want to get back to Gohan as quickly as I can and that's just who the next chapters gonna be about. Well as always, leave some criticism if it's needed and see you guys after the Holidays.


	6. Rigel

**Chapter 6- Rigel**

* * *

 **Location-Unknown**

It was raining and rather hard at that, a thunderstorm had been going on for the past couple of days and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Gohan, who was currently within a cave had been waiting for the rain to stop so he could do some intense training without worry of blowing the cave up, but even if the day was sunny as could be he wouldn't be able to concentrate, not really. The past few weeks were difficult, to say the least, what with him having to heal from a near-fatal wound and all. Of course, that wasn't the only problem he had been faced with, at the beginning just finding shelter was something hard to find and even now food was scarce and hardly filling.

As Gohan sat beside his small crackling fire the images of his last moments on Earth seemed almost too traumatic to be real and yet here he sat, light years away from home, his family. Gohan could remember the way he pleaded with his mother to go see his father's longtime friends. Gohan couldn't help but wonder how things would have ended if he hadn't gone with his father. Would he still be home, playing with his sister, training with his father, cooking with his mother, heck was there even an Earth to go back to? He had spent so many weeks just training here, waiting to be saved but he couldn't take it anymore. He had already begun to think about how he would survive and the most important thing he needed was information.

Gohan began mentally checking the things he had earned since arriving on this unknown planet. Number one, he was stuck on some random planet that no one knows about, pretty straightforward considering everything else. Second, the things that lived on the planet are basically giant lizards and something else that possible more dangerous called 'Neolithics' that used something like Ki. Finally, there were dragon balls, which was a big game changer.

He didn't exactly know what to do about that little fact. He could go looking for them, yeah but how long would that take? The information he has on the dragon balls was limited to what his dad had told him and that wasn't very much. And with giant lizards somewhere out there the possibility of dying before he even got any more was extremely high. But that's why he had been training, he now knew that the training he did with his father wouldn't be enough, he needed a different approach. He had to consider the way those lizards fought and with already having face one all he had to do was train to consider their movements and techniques, not to mention the way they fight with their tail.

Once again looking towards the opening of the cave, Gohan wondered how his sister was doing. Yeah, the Earth could be space dust right now but besides that possibility she could be anywhere, doing anything. He just hoped that she was doing better than he was.

Gohan stopped his musing as he heard a noise from the outside of his cave. Gohan quickly extinguished the flames as the sound grew louder and louder. Gohan soon realized that it wasn't just noise, no, it was the voice of someone shouting, screaming for help. The voice echoed in the cave, amplifying itself getting worse and worse as the seconds passed. Gohan couldn't take it, the voice of who he assumed to be a boy was so desperate that Gohan just couldn't sit there and do nothing. Gohan quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the source of the scream.

Gohan knew it could be a trap, heck it most likely was but the small chance that it wasn't pushed in forwards. As Gohan exited the cave he picked up speed as he tried to narrow down the area the screaming could be coming from. The vegetation all seemed to blur as Gohan ran past them. Throughout the entire time Gohan had been stuck on the planet not once had he ever ventured this far before, not even for food and that was saying something. He knew that if he went too far he would run into something foul, and that's exactly what Gohan witnessed as he looked at the clearing in front of him.

Several lizards stood menacingly in from him. Instantly Gohan though that he had to have fallen into their trap, but why their backs were towards him? A matter a fact they seemed to be surrounding something. As Gohan looked closer he saw someone laying battered on the wet ground. Gohan couldn't believe what he saw.

The Lizards seemed to be laughing at a small boy who was obviously injured by them. Gohan wanted to help him but seven against one wasn't exactly in his favor. As Gohan watched on from behind the vegetation one of the lizards clad in red rusted armor bent down and picked the boy up by his head. The kid seemed to just hang there, almost like a corpse and Gohan would have figured he was if he hadn't heard the same hair-raising voice that lead him here wail out in pain.

That was the last straw, outnumbered or not he was going to help that kid. As Gohan rushed out of the safety of the shrub he aimed directly for the lizard with the kid. Before the creature could even turn his head, Gohan slammed both fists into the top of the unsuspecting lizards head in a jackhammer-like motion. The group of lizards stopped laughing immediately as they saw their leader drop to the ground. Quickly they began to draw their weapons from their waist but some aren't fast enough as Gohan continued his assault on the group dropping another two before everyone could draw upon their weapon. Gohan had wanted to simply get in, grab the boy and get out of there as quickly as possible but now that seemed very unlikely to work as the four remaining lizardmen surrounded Gohan before he could even get to the injured kid.

"You have some nerve runt." A lizard, clad in leather armor spoke as it watched Gohan's every movement.

"Ya should've just stayed home little boy, 'cause now we gotta kill ya." The second lizard decked out in some kind of metallic armor said as it licked it's short sword menacingly.

"Oh the general is going to love you, he has a taste for the hero type." The third lizard with any armor said as it inched slowly closer to Gohan.

The final lizard, also not wearing anything but a damaged head guard and said nothing but smiled almost too eager to attack.

Gohan stood there waiting for any sudden moves that he could use to his advantage. The metal clad lizard was the first to strike, using its short sword it struck at Gohan's exposed back but before it could connect Gohan dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Gohan quickly took the advantage and struck the lizard in the head with a kick, knocking it into the armorless lizard beside it. Using that opening Gohan dashed to get some space in order to think about his next attack. Unfortunately, the two unharmed lizards were quick on their feet and began to attack in a combo before Gohan could get enough time to think about anything besides dodging their attacks.

"Your a quick one aren't cha," said the lizard in leather armor as it continued to fight with its claws, forcing Gohan to evade.

"Yeah, well you kinda have to be to live in this neck of the woods," Gohan said with a small smile. "And if I'm gonna be honest, I was expecting this to be a little harder," Gohan said as he continued to evade with relative ease.

"Oh, is that so? Well, then we're just going to have to fix that won't we." The lizard with the head guard said as the speed of its attacks increased, forcing Gohan to evade even faster than he was before.

'I have to do something about these guys before the other two can recover.' Gohan thought as he slowly began to notice a rhythm to the way that his opponents fought, ever strike seemed to complement its partner. A left slash followed by a quick swipe at the feet, a thrust to the chest paired by a slash to the face. They never attacked one area then attack it again, they always attacked two distinctly different spots, most likely to confuse there opponent and make them act sloppy.

Gohan had to separate them if he wanted to win but with their strikes constantly coming it would be hard to find an opening, no he would have to make one and thankfully he knew exactly how to do that.

After dodging yet another attack from the leather-clad lizard Gohan quick jumped as far back as he could to give him time to concentrate. In less than five seconds they were onto him again but that was all the time he needed as Gohan thrust out his right arm, revealing a small yellow sphere of ki in the palm of his hand.

It was obvious by the look on their faces that they had no idea what it was and Gohan used that to his advantage. Gohan swiftly released the ball of ki at the leather-clad lizard. The small amount of ki wouldn't be able to kill it but the amount of damage it did do would slow down its movements dramatically if it still remained conscious afterward. As the ki sphere connected with the lizards' armor, it immediately exploded, burning past the little armor that was there and making contact with the lizard itself. Both lizards were shocked by the resulting explosion which left the unarmored lizard wide open for an attack. Gohan quickly sped forward and delivered a quick punch to the lizards' armor less abdomen. The lizard recoiled from the attack and slowly staggered back from the punch. Gohan continued with a swift kick to the head that resulted in the lizard losing consciousness.

Turning towards the metal clad lizard, Gohan prepared for an attack as it was already back on its feet alongside the fully armorless lizard, they seemed to have waited for Gohan to finish before attacking themselves. The armored lizard seemed study Gohan for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Gohan was slightly taken aback by this but remained on guard nonetheless.

"You're an intrestin' one aren't cha. I ain't ever seen no Neolithic cast a spell so fast, much less a little pond swimmer like yourself. What's your name?" The metal clad lizard said as it pointed its a knife at Gohan.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm no Neolithic and I'd rather not tell you who I am. Kind of got a little thing going where I don't tell lizard people what my name is, especially the kind that try and kill me." Gohan said as lightning struck off in the distance.

"Well, that's just too bad. The Gen'ral would've wanted to know the name of 'is next meal." The lizard said with a tooth filled grin.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not on the menu." Gohan said as he looked at the boy still laying on the rain-soaked ground. " And neither is he," Gohan said as he pointed at the boy.

"That's right, you came here to save that little boy didn't cha. Well sorry to rain on your parade but he's gonna be the main dish for our festivities, and we've gone too far to get him for us to just hand him over to yah." The armor less lizard finally spoke as it seemed to have taken more damage than Gohan originally thought.

"What do you mean, are you saying that you went and kidnapped him from his family?" Gohan said as he remembered the events that happened to him back on Earth. "Well, I won't allow you to get away with this!" Gohan said as his eyes sharpened on his two remaining opponents.

"What, you think I could ever kidnap someone? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." The metal clad lizard said as he charged at Gohan with his ally close behind.

Gohan evaded the first strike of the sword but was suddenly whipped across the face by the other lizards tail. Gohan charges at it only to narrowly dodged another strike from the metal clad reptile. Gohan couldn't let himself be baited like that again, he had to think smarter and getting angry now would only cloud his mind. The metal clad lizard was obviously the stronger of the two but the armorless one isn't any less dangerous than his partner.

"What's wrong boy, givin' up already?" The lizard chucked.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Gohan said as he summoned two more ki spheres to each of his hands. "I'm only getting started," Gohan said as he sprung both hands forwards. One blast was aimed at the metal lizard and the other was aimed at the ground in an effort to cause a distraction.

The metal lizard simply sliced the ki sphere in half as the other hit it's intended destination causing the ground to blast forwards, forcing the other lizard to evade the rocks and debris. Gohan took the initiative and charged at the metal clad lizard. The lizard dodged the attack that Gohan aimed at its chest and countered by striking with its short sword. The sword sliced the side of Gohan's cheek but Gohan didn't let that stop him and followed through with a kick to the face. Both momentarily stopped to catch their breath.

"Odd, a child adept in both magic and the martial art. You're a jack of all trades to say the very least." The lizard praised as he stood straight. "But that won't be enough to defeat me or my comrade." It said as his partner reappeared striking at Gohan before jumping to its comrades' side.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we!" Gohan shouted as he once again charged at the lizard duo.

The armored lizard charged to meet Gohan while the other hung back in order to wait for an opening to strike. The lizard sliced at Gohan's abdomen, forcing Gohan to jump back. The lizard followed by punching Gohan directly in the face. Gohan reeled back in pain as he noticed the other lizard charge at him from the left. Using his ki once again Gohan summoned another small sphere and aimed it at the armor less lizard only for his attack to be knocked away by the metal clad lizard's intervention. Gohan was forced to jump out of the way of the lizards' attack as it met up with its comrade. Gohan had to come up with another tactic because if he didn't he most likely wouldn't make it out of here alive little lone save someone.

'Come on think! They're too difficult to handle together and I can't attack one without the other either countering or attacking from behind. If only I had someone to help me, this would be easier. Heck, I'll even take my hard-head of a sister Chaya - wait that's it!' Gohan thought as he continued to dodge the lizards' attack.

Suddenly Gohan stopped moving altogether, being slightly taken aback by this the Metal clad lizard stopped his assault, unfortunately, his comrade hadn't caught on as well as he had. The armor less lizard sprung into action taking the advantage he saw. The giant lizard swung with its tail, aiming to once again whip Gohan in the face but what came next wasn't what he had expected.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The Lizard whimpered in pain coming from his tail but he couldn't understand why he was in pain, to begin with, his attack should have left him with no time to react. As the lizard looked down at his tail the Lizards eyes bulged out at what he saw.

"ARE YOU BITING ME!" The lizard yelled at Gohan only to receive another wave of pain as Gohan bit down harder.

The lizard turned to his partner who was just staring at the situation in both mild shock and slight amusement of the situation.

"Are you just going to stand there while he takes a bite out of me, Mokodo or are you going to help me?!" The lizard said as small tears began to appear on the lizard's eyes.

The metal clad lizard after having regained some clarity of the situation struck at Gohan but before the attack could connect Gohan jumped back.

"Now I know I ain't exactly the guy 'ta be say'n this but just so I know what I saw. Did you really just bit ma' friend 'ere?" Mokodo said with obvious amusement with the situation.

Gohan slowly looked up towards Mokodo with a chunk of lizard tail in his mouth, thereby answering the lizards' question without even saying a word. Mokodo just stared at Gohan slowly eat a chunk of his friend for a moment before placing a hand on face and laughing at how Gohan had answered him.

"Are you really laughing at this," The lizard said as he pointed at the missing chunk of meat that Gohan was currently consuming. " I can't believe you! He took a bite out of me and all you can do is laugh!?"

"You know when I said jack of all traits I didn't mean it by this," Mokodo said as he slowly stopped laughing.

As Gohan finished consuming the newly acquired food he responded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Normally I wouldn't just take a bite out of people but these aren't exactly normal circumstances and you aren't exactly people and just so you know that would have to be the closest thing to something filling since I landed here." Gohan said as he stood up straight

before relaxing back into his fighting form but there was something different about it.

The battle once again commenced as Gohan through his fist towards Mokodo, Mokodo easily evaded the punch but was suddenly swept across the face by Gohan's nails. Having been temporarily blinded by the attack Gohan follows up but not by not attacking Mokodo but in fact going after his partner. The armor-less lizard hardly had any time to evade as Gohan struck him directly in the abdomen but Gohan didn't stop there. The light soon began to emit from within Gohan's fist as Gohan unleashed a weaker ki ball from point-blank range. The lizard was flung back as Gohan turned once again to face Mokodo and once again Mokodo was waiting for him.

"You know I must commend you, Neolithic or not you have potential. Which is why this will be so much more satisfying when I kill you." Mokodo said as he dropped his battle armor onto the ground.

"Now let finish this!"

Mokodo charged at Gohan with even more speed than Gohan expected but he was ready for it. Mokodo thrust his knife forward, intent on giving Gohan a critical hit before he could counter but Gohan wouldn't allow that. Moments before the knife could penetrate Gohan, Gohan unleashed a ki blast directly in Mokodo's face. Mokodo narrowly dodged the sphere as Gohan had intended but before Gohan could attack again Mokodo's tail struck at Gohan. Gohan had intended to end the fight the same as he had Mokodo's comrade, but before Gohan could even summon the ki he needs for the finishing blow Mokodo's tail slithered around Gohan's neck and began to squeeze.

"I 'pected more from you but I guess you weren't as crafty as I gave ya credit for. Did you really think I hadn't caught on to how you play things? Honestly, I ain't the capt'n of this team for noth'n." Mokodo said as he brought Gohan even closer to his face. " And now you going to di-"

KA-THUNK

Suddenly the vise grip the tail had on Gohan began to loosen. Gohan soon found himself on the ground gasping for air as Mokodo fell flat on his face.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Said a voice from behind Mokodo's fallen body.

As Gohan looked up he saw the very boy he had intended to save holding a large piece of a chest plate. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants that were obviously hand-me-downs as well as black shoes that had seen better days. The boy himself was about his age by the looks of things and had black shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, man, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come by when you did." The boy said as he reached his hand down to help Gohan up. Gohan grasped his hand slowly stood.

"Well I've definitely had better days but this could've turned out a lot worse," Gohan said as he looked at the unconscious bodies laying on the wet ground. "By the way what's your name anyway?" Gohan asked as he wiped the mug off his gi.

"Oh, my names Rigel, what's yours?" Rigel questioned as he examined Gohan's outfit. "You're clearly not from around here."

"I'm Gohan and yeah I guess you could say that," Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head before looking back at Rigel. "but more importantly, why were those guys trying to kidnap you?"

Rigel's face darkened as he answering Gohan's question. "It's the same old thing you find in any village really, a sacrifice." Gohan was appalled at what he heard but before he could even respond Rigel's face abruptly shifted into a look of both panic and realization. Rigel suddenly looked Gohan dead in the eye.

"Listen, I know we just met and everything and you basically saved my life but I need your help," Rigel said as he frantically looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't the only one! My friend was sacrificed too, please we have to go help her!" Rigel said with tears in his eyes.

Gohan looked away, he wanted to agree, say that he could help but he wasn't exactly in the best condition to go and look for a fight again. He might look fine but the fight had taken a lot out of him, but he knew that even if he turned Rigel down he would most likely go without him to get his friend and the fight he had to save him would be for nothing. Looking back at Rigel he made his decision.

"Alright I'll help you but we have to do this fast, I'm not exactly at 100% and you don't look any better."

"Of course!" Rigel agreed

"Do you have any idea where your friend might be?" Gohan asked as he realized they were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Hmm, I think they said something about taking us to their tribe," Rigel said trying to think about any details that could help them.

"Okay… where's that at?"

"Well since they were taking me north then maybe they're from the Northern Tribe."

"Yeah but I still don't know where that's at?"

"Let's try heading down this trail, I mean that's the way they were taking me before I tried to escape," Rigel said as he pointed down the mud-ridden path.

"Alright," Gohan said as he and Rigel faced the northern path. "Let's Go!"

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Northern Tribe**

"Alright, probably should've asked you on the way here but what exactly does your friend look like?"Gohan questioned as they hid behind a brush of shrubs.

"I guess you're right, can't exactly save someone if you don't know what they look like, huh. Well-"

"Shh, somebodies coming," Gohan said as a group of lizards entered the tribe from a nearby trail.

"Well, fella's looks like we beat the captain back home. Go place the main dish over in the tent over there and I go inform the General that we're back." A lizard dress in similar armor to Mokodo's said.

"Alright lieutenant. Well, you heard'em boys, let's go put the sleeping dish in the storage tent. Tonight we feast!" An armorless lizard declared while thrusting his arm upwards.

"YEAH!" The group of lizardmen cheered as they carried an unconscious body to a tent.

"Wow, what are the chances," Gohan said as he turned to Rigel. "Well looks like we know where to find your friend at, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Rigel said with determination.

As the lizard men went to go and place Rigel's friend in the tent both Rigel and Gohan snuck around in order to save Rigel's friend when the lizards exited the tent. Soon the group of lizards did exactly that, leaving Rigel's friend unguarded as they left.

"Alright, we're going to have to be as quiet as possible from this point on, you know the plan?" Gohan said as the tent was mear yards away.

"Wait, we have a plan? Since when?" Rigel exclaimed.

"I mean it's pretty obvious. Sneak in through the back of the tent while no one's looking, make sure no one's coming when getting your friend, sneak back out the back of the tent and make a beeline for my cave." Gohan said proudly.

"Yeah, obviously. But where's your cave at?"

"Oh, umm, East from where I found you. I think."

"... sounds good enough for me." Rigel said with a smile.

Gohan and Rigel checked again to see if the coast was clear before sneaking out to the back of the tent. As they got to the back Gohan lifted the cloth for Rigel to crawl in, as soon as Rigel was in Gohan followed behind. As they searched they came across plenty of meat or at least it smelt like meat but it was hard to see anything with it being so dark until Gohan remembered he was basically a walking flashlight. As Gohan summoned a small ki sphere Gohan couldn't help but grin at the way Rigel looked at Gohan but his questions would have to wait until they saved his friend.

As they searched for Rigel's friend Gohan helped himself to the meats piled everywhere. Gohan could hardly believe it, real food and enough to fill an army or at least him. Gohan almost forgot why he was there until Rigel tapped his shoulder. Turning around Gohan saw Rigel pointing at the pillar in the center on the tent and after looking a bit closer he realized that there was someone tied to it. Quickly they sprinted over to untie Rigel's friend. As they neared the person Gohan noticed how they were dressed. The kid wore similar clothes to Rigel but was in slightly better condition considering but before Gohan could acknowledge it any of it the tent was suddenly lifted revealing something Gohan had hoped to avoid.

"I thought I smelt another Neolithic around here and look at this, two more ripe for the roasting." The lizard dubbed Lieutenant said.

Without even realizing it they had gotten surrounded by the entire group that took Rigel's friend.

"Not to point fingers here Gohan but for the record, I'm blaming you," Rigel said as picked up his friend.

"That's fair," Gohan responded as he remembered being captivated by the sweet, juicy, succulent meats.

The lizards began to advance closer to them before a booming voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What is all this commotion about! Well, Lieutenant!" Voiced a lizard of extreme age wearing thick hides of an unknown creature.

"General?! N-nothing sir, just the feast of course. Heh, heh." The lieutenant said with obvious intimidation.

"Is that so. You there," The general commanded pointing directly at Gohan."Why are you here? I was not told that there would be a Neolithic warrior at our annual banquet. What is your purpose." The old general spoke.

"He is no warrior General, he is simply-"

"I did not address you, Lieutenant. Allow the warrior to speak for himself." The General commanded in a fierce tone.

"Y-yes, of course, sir. My apologies." The lieutenant said in a submissive voice.

"Now, why are you here?" The General said once more.

"I came here to save these two here," Gohan said as pointed to Rigel and his friend.

"Is that so. Well, I apologize in advance, for you will not be leaving these grounds alive nor in one piece." The General said as he dropped his hide onto the wet ground.

"Well, I wasn't exactly asking," Gohan said as he began to sweat bullets. 'This guy is obviously leagues above anyone I've ever fought before, maybe even stronger than dad. Dammit! Why did I have to get involved, I couldn't I just stayed in the cave and none of this would've happened...no, I can't think like this. If I wasn't here then Rigel and his friend would've been eaten already!' Gohan thought as the general once again spoke.

"No one will intervene. Am I understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, no one shall intervene, right men!"

"Yes, Lieutenant!"

"Are you sure about that? I won't be going down that easily." Gohan said, internally thankful that he would only have to face one person and not over a dozen.

"Please," The general said as his entire physic suddenly exploded in massive muscle mass. "They would just get in the way."

Before Gohan could even register any movement pain began to erupt throughout Gohan's body. Gohan soon found himself flung across the tribe at speeds that were undetectable by anyone other than Gohan and the General himself but Gohan couldn't give in, people were relying on him. Gohan righted himself as he made contact with a gigantic boulder from there Gohan pushed himself back into the battle. Thrusting his fist forward Gohan further empowered it with all his ki as Gohan aimed to end this as quickly as possible before the General realize his mistake. The General didn't move a muscle as Gohan neared closer and closer until Gohan's might made destructive contact, causing shockwaves to emanate from the point of Gohan's fist connected with the general. Even the cloud above cleared for this very moment.

No one spoke, no one dared to say a word. All except one.

"GOHAAAN!"

Gohan couldn't believe it, he put his everything into that punch and the General tanked it.

"Is that all you possess," The General said as he knelt down to Gohan's level. "I _nearly_ felt that?"

"H-how, how could you withstand that punch? I-I put my everything into it." Gohan said in shock as his entire body began to go limp.

"One does not become one of the Four Great Generals without first proving themselves worthy. I am Agamid of the Northern tribe, the last General of the original Thortaux and you are merely a child blinded by your power, ignorant to the capability of those wiser than you." The general said as he grasped Gohan with his right hand.

"Now I ask you once more. Is that all you possess?"

Gohan couldn't answer, his body wasn't responding. No matter how hard he tried he just didn't have the power to break out of the Generals grip. It was true, that truly was all Gohan had and even if Gohan was back at 100% again he was sure he wouldn't have the power to even interest the Generals attention.

"I will take your silence as confirmation then." The general said as he released Gohan onto the battle ridden ground.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with the warrior?" The lieutenant asked.

"Leave him be, he is a warrior no longer."

"And the children, sir?"

"What they were brought here for."The General said as his muscles returned to there original size.

"No! NO! Gohan! GET UP GOHAN, PLEASE GET UP! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME HAVE MY FRIENDS! GOHAN! GOHAN!-"

'I'm sorry, Rigel. I-I can't help you. I'm completely out of power.'

'Get up Son Gohan.' Spoke a mysterious voice.

'Who-Who are are you? Please, you have to save my friends?'

'Your journey does not end here'

'But I'm completely drained of power, I can't even move.'

'Open your eyes, you possess greater power than you realize.'

As Gohan opened his eyes he saw something he had never seen before, not one but two full moons…

* * *

 **Earth-Capsule Corp.**

"Yes, sir… of course sir… S.A.T.E.L.L.I.T.E will be completely operational before the Saiyans arrive… It was nice talking to you too King Furry." Bulma said as she entered her personal lab.

Dozens of miscellaneous gadgets littered the the lab she owned but those were not the object of her attention at the moment. Earlier that day she had received a mysterious phone call from an unknown number. At first, she had believed the caller to be a co-worker of some kind now that Capsule Corp. was working in conjunction with various other companies in order to make Project satellite a reality but the caller did not speak or even mention the project. Instead, they began listing name, Tein Shinhan, Muten Roshi, Krillin Chestnut, Son Goku. Before Bulma could even speak the caller had already hung up, there wasn't even a call log listed to indicate that the phone call had even accrued that is until a message from the very same number came through.

'Do not try to lie to me. I know who you are. Be sure to be within your lab at approximately 11:15 tonight. Do not disappoint me.'

It was 11:14 and she had yet to hear from the mysterious caller but this was too big to let chance hang the air. What did they know? How could they contact her without leaving a trace? And most importantly, who was they?

Bulma looked down at her watch, 11:16.

"Stupid prank caller! What was I expecting, I mean really? I just wasted my entire day stressing out over this! Whoo, when I find out who that was I'm gonna-"

 **BING**

A message once again appeared on Bulma's phone.

'Good, you did not disappoint.'

After reading the text Bulma immediately texted in her own dialogue.

'Who are you?'

The reply was almost immediate.

'My name is of no concern. Understand that we share a common enemy. I have faxed over some blueprints I believe you will find most intriguing, and for simplicities sake call me Dr. G.'

Instantly her computers fax machine began to print out exactly what the doctor had said. As Bulma look back at her phone she realized that the texts were all gone, just as the call before it. Excepting that she could do nothing Bulma set her sights on the blueprints before her. After only moments of observing the blueprints, she came to a conclusion.

"They were right about one thing," Bulma said as a smile crossed her face. "I am intrigued."

* * *

Happy New Years Eve to those that actually bother to read this, this is officially the longest chapter I have to far. This is almost exactly how I wanted this chapter to end! Honestly, I wanted the fight scenes to feel more animated but this is the best I can write right now. And I hope the cliff hanger is as obvious as I think it is. Oh, and before I end this do you think I should have include power levels? I know it's really controversial but I think it'll help in the long run. Anyway, as always leave some helpful criticism if you can.


	7. What comes after a Full Moon

_Alright, people, I'm back! Haven't been able to finish this chapter for a long time for a number of reasons despite having about half of it written since December and for that I'm sorry. I had a friend read over this and he said it came out pretty good but I still think it has some kinks left in it but I didn't want to postpone this any longer so I hope it to everyone's liking. And with that let's get this started!_

 **Chapter 7- Kroxx**

* * *

 **Location- Unknown**

…

…

…

Gohan didn't really understand what was going on, his mind was too cloudy to even hold on to a though and honestly, if it wasn't for the pain surging throughout his body he would've thought for sure that he was dead. Gohan couldn't really tell where he was either, everything just seemed like a void but slowly as his senses returned to him he realized that wherever he was he wasn't alone and they-were- **LOUD**!

"Oh yeah, let's go get the giant monkey. It's not like he's in the center of a Thortaux tribe or anything." A voice said sarcastically.

"He saved our lives, we owe him to at least not leave him there in the mud." Spoke the tired voice of Rigel.

"Yeah just pick him out of the mud and drag him some 5 miles just so he can lay in more mud. Yup, big improvement."

"Oh, hush you, and for information-" Rigel said before stopping mid-sentence.

"For my information, what? Hellooo, you can't just stop mid-" The anonymous voice said before being cut off itself.

"Sshhhh! I think he's waking up," Rigel said while he turned, looking for any signs of Gohan waking up.

"You're just hearing things. I mean he went on a fricken rampage, there's no way he's getting up any time soon and even if he did he'll probably try and eat your arm or something-"

"No, but I could really go for some chicken," Gohan said, startling the person before they could finish. "Or whatever can pass for it around here," Gohan said with a chuckle as he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Gohan! Man, you really gave me a scare back there, I didn't think we would make it." Rigel said as he kneeled down to help Gohan sit up.

"Yeah, my body aches all over," Gohan coughed out as Rigel helped him sit up against a tree. "What happened anyway?" Gohan said trying to shake the numbness that seemed to be all over his body.

"You mean you don't remember? Oh, man, it was awesome, terrifying as HFIL but awesome!" Rigel said as he began to recap on how events played out after Gohan blacked out.

"So right after that General guy got all, like, skinny again you just started shaking. It started to freak people out, heck even the lizard guys looked like they were about to pee their pants" Rigel said as he stopped to form a quick smile at the memory before turning back at Gohan. "but what happened next really scared the crap out of me. You started to grow and I don't mean the hitting puberty kind of grow I mean like stories tall level of growth. Next thing anybody knew you were a giant gorilla! I mean how does that even happen, I mean I ain't complaining but it was really weird." Rigel said as he placed his fists on his hips. "And like the badass I am I-"

"Screamed like a helpless girl." Said a voice from behind Rigel.

"Hush you, this is my recap and you are not going to ruin it this for me," Rigel said as he turned around, sticking his tongue out at the person behind him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, that's not how I remember things?" The person said as they stepped out into full view for Gohan to see. And just as he remembered, brown and tattered clothes just like Rigel but this person was most definitely a girl.

Rigel looked back and forth between the two before he seemed to realize something.

"Oh yeah! You guys haven't officially met yet have you!" Rigel said as he stepped next to the girl. "Gohan this is my best friend, Naro and Naro this it Gohan, you know the guy who basically saved both our lives," Rigel said as he stretched out the word lives to prove a point but Naro didn't seem to notice or at least not care about that little fact.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, " she said as she inspected Gohan's hand. " I'll be over here if you need me," Naro said as she walked away, leaving Gohan with an unmistakable sense of dejavu.

"Sorry about her man, she doesn't really trust people and considering what happened yesterday it's gonna take some time for her to warm up to you." Rigel apologized while taking the chance to sit down in front of Gohan.

"It's alright Rigel, I get it. My sister's exactly the same." Gohan said before remembering what they were talking about. "But back to the whole me turning into a big gorilla thing."

"Yeah that, well now that I can't play the badass any more I suppose I'll tell you the truth," Rigel admitted before returning to his recap. "So there I was completely surrounded by Thortaux on all sides but none of them would have expected that I was truly the great Neo-"

"Dude," Gohan said with a blank face, "the truth."

"Alright, alright I'll tell you the truth, but just so you know you're a real killjoy," Rigel said with a pouty face. "So right after you morphed or whatever you went all bananas, pun totally intended by the way, and you started stomping around crushing tents and what not," Rigel said as he shook his head up and down. "Serves them right for trying to eat me."

"What happened to that General guy?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"Well… I don't really know. Honestly, I didn't stick around to find out."

"Are you saying you just left me there?!" Gohan asked a little hurt from the notion.

"To be fair you looked like you could handle yourself and I had to get Naro out of there as soon as I could," Rigel said trying to defend himself.

"Alright, fine but how did you carry Naro away without getting caught?"

"W-well… ah about that...ah...Iwasn'texactlytheonetosavehermorelikeitwastheotherwayaround!" Rigel said in a hurried voice.

"What?" Gohan said as he didn't understand anything after that last 'ah'.

"He means that I'm the one who saved him," Naro said as she walked back.

"Really?" Gohan deadpanned with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I froze okay! What with nearly being killed, surrounded by Thortaux and my new friend transforming into a giant monkey I think I'm entitled to some level of shock." Rigel exclaimed as he let himself fall to the ground.

"So how exactly did you save him. I mean you were knocked out weren't you?" Gohan asked turning towards Naro.

"Well with everything going on yesterday it's a miracle I didn't wake up sooner." She said as she sat down Indian style. "But when I did you better believe that a giant freakin monkey is the last thing I wanted to see and that high pitch scream coming from that one over there felt like it was gonna bust my eardrum." She said with annoyance before she calmed herself down. "But I guess it was for the best, I mean if he didn't scream like a little girl-"

"Hey I resent that, and my scream is very manly."

"LIKE A LITTLE GIRL, we might not even be here right now and trust me when I say that I'm a very deep sleeper," Naro said before looking directly at Gohan. "But enough about us living through a living nightmare. What's your deal and I'm not talking about your lack of clothes."

"What do you mean lack of-" Gohan said as he shifted his sights downwards before realizing what she meant. "Where the heck did my clothes go?!" Gohan said jumping to his feet but immediately regretting his decision as bolts of pain shot through his body forcing him to the ground again.

"Well, at least your not naked," Naro said watching the young hybrid contort in pain.

She was right, although Gohan no longer possessed his fighting gi, he wasn't without clothes, at least not completely. Gohan now only had a pair of what he presumed to be underwear, leaving everything else exposed.

"Whose are these?"

"Those would be mine," Rigel said brightly, as he wiped a fake tear from his eye, implying that he was currently going commando under what greatly resembled a potato sack.

"Ah, thanks." Gohan said a little grossed out. "but where did my clothes go then?" Gohan said as the pain began to settle.

"You really didn't hear anything we said, did you? We said you transformed into a giant monkey, meaning that your clothes are nothing but a pile of rags somewhere in that Thortaux village." Naro said blankly. "But back to my question, what's up with you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I've never heard about a boy who could just transform into a monkey at will." Naro said, giving Gohan time to speak.

Gohan shifted to sit upright again, ignoring the protest his body was giving him as he looked at the brunette in front of him, "Honestly, I'm not really sure. It's not like this is something that happens on a normal basis or anything. Everything you guys just told me is the first time I've ever heard of it too… but, I think it might have been because of the moon." Gohan said thinking back.

"The moon?" Rigel and Naro said at the same time.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing. I think I can remember a voice talking to me, telling me to look at the moon, like...like it knew something would happen." Gohan said as he tried to remember any more details that could help.

"Ah, man dude. I think you just gave me the chills." Rigel said as he rubbed his arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

"So you're saying that our only lead on you transforming into a monkey is some kind of wizard? Great, it not like that aren't a million of those." Naro said as she rubbed her forehead.

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean that what that lizard guy said was real?" Gohan said more to himself rather than to Naro.

"I wouldn't trust anything a Thortaux would say, " Naro said as she crossed her arms, " but yeah, magic's definitely real."

Rigel suddenly stopped rubbing his arms and looked at Gohan, "Wait! You don't know about magic?! Man, I think you've been out in the wood for too long. Hold on, then what was that light you made back in the talent? That was definitely magic, wasn't it?"

" What? Oh you mean this, " Gohan said as he strained a small ball of ki out above his hand before it quickly dispersed. " That… was… just Ki…" Gohan said as he tried to catch his breath.

" Ki? I think you're just confused, there's only one kind of energy and that's magic" Naro said with a prideful look on her face.

"I mean I'm not really from around here. If you say that's magic then I kinda have to take your word for it." Gogan said with a slight smile.

"Hmm, well now that we got that out of the way, we're gonna need to find someplace to stay. Rigel was telling me that you had a cave around here, maybe we could head there." Naro said as she stood upright.

"Yeah, would love to but I'm not really in the moving condition," Gohan said as looked down at his nearly shattered fist, all thanks to his previous battle.

"That'll be no problem once Naro heals you up, you'll be as good as-" Rigel said as a fist suddenly smashed down on his head.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" Rigel said looking at the owner of the fist.

"You idiot, we weren't supposed to tell him about that! We were supposed to wait and see if he had any ulterior motives first!" Naro yelled at Rigel.

"Oh, yeah… sorry. But I mean it doesn't seem like he's a bad person, right. So no harm no foul." Rifle said as he rubbed the spot Naro had decked him.

"Haaah, fine. Just so you know if he attacks us your going to be the first one on the dinner platter." Naro said as she approached Gohan.

Hogan, who had no idea what they were talking about could only sit there and watch before Naro approached him.

"Now this is going to take a while," Naro said as she placed her hand inches away from Gohan. " So just sit back and relax, and don't try and kill us afterward," Naro said half serious, half not as a strange orange glow began to dominate from her hands.

Gohan had barely opened his mouth as a feeling of relief began to wash over him. The pain seemed to get worse before it could get better as Gohan's nerves were the first to begin healing. Soon enough though the pain had completely dissipated, leaving Gohan feeling even stronger than he was before.

Gohan looked up to thank Naro but before he could she suddenly feel forward. Gohan caught her with ease but that didn't help with the concern that washed over him. Gohan looked up at Rigel, expecting a scared or mad reaction but all Gohan saw was expectation. Rigel, sensing Gohan's confusion answered the question Gohan found hard to put into words.

"Don't worry Gohan, this happens when she heals someone, don't take it personally," Rigel said as a sudden smile appeared on Rigel's face, " Now! Were that cave at? We should start heading there, she can get into a real grouchy mood when she wakes up."

"Oh, ah sure. Um, I think it's that way." Gohan said as they seemed to be closer than he originally thought. "It should only take about an hour or two if we just walk."

"Alright then, let's get a move on!"

* * *

I know, I know, a really short chapter considering what I normally write but I'm going to get started on the next chapter right after I upload this one and hopefully, the next one will be up fast then this one. The next chapter will mainly be centered around the happenings on Earth, so expect some major pain and training! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and leave a comment if you have any question. Have a good one!


End file.
